Simple Words
by LadyRaye
Summary: Rietro: Rogue is sick of having to be a loner and the one group that never treated her as one, the Brotherhood, had one person who understood what she needed, because he in a sense needed the same. Can Pietro and Rogue work out their problems? Rated R for
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pietro, Lance and well.all of X-Men Evo. But -sigh- alas I don't because Kids WB is a bum and well, yeah shutting my cute butt up till I get sued.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, the reviewers have spoken (mainly Lady Trunks and IceBlueRose) and here comes the story of how Rogue and Pietro got together and ended up getting married. First off, Pietro and the Brotherhood are probably going to be Out of Character because well, I suck at writing them in my opinion. -hides from IBR since she's my roomie- But yeah, please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. And PLEASE hit the nifty purple review button on the way out! Thanks a bunch!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sighed as she looked out towards the grassy hills that were the lands of the Xavier Institute. She was bored. Majorly bored. Rubbing the back of her neck she frowned as she remembered that she still had the kinks from last nights work out with Kitty and then to make things worse Logan had woken them all up for a 'special' task. Little did she know that it was going to be weeding out his garden.  
  
That's right. Logan had a garden.  
  
Rolling her eyes she looked towards the group of little dots heading off in cars. Everyone else wanted to go to the beach, but she decided against it. Turning away from the window she took the gloves off of her toxic hands. Looking at them she frowned in disgust. Why couldn't she just touch one person? Was it so hard to ask? Was it so hard to actually allow her the comfort of an embrace that wouldn't harm the other person? She was a loner before and this just made things worse. With a sudden determined look on her face she slowly grinned as she thought of something she could do. Picking up the phone she dialed a number she couldn't forget easily.mainly do to the fact that she was always thinking about it. She waited patiently as the rings came one after another. Finally, someone answered.  
  
"Talk to me yo." The person said. Rogue smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Todd, lemme speak to him." She replied.  
  
"Rogue? Damn yo, you haven't been calling here in a while. Why do you wanna talk to him yo?"  
  
"I just do. Please Todd."  
  
"Alright, but I'm not gonna guarantee nuttin' yo. He's been really pissy lately and we can't really figure out why. Lance figures it's because he hasn't gotten la-" Toad was cut off suddenly. Rogue waited as she heard the familiar bickering over the line. She smiled to herself. 'Same old, same old' she thought. Finally, that voice she had been waiting for, the voice that took her breath away finally came on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pietro? It's Rogue, how are you?"  
  
"How do you think I am?" Rogue sighed, this wasn't how she wanted to start this conversation off.  
  
"Look, Pietro, lets not start this already, can we just talk?" Rogue waited a few minutes. Nothing. Not a single word back. She was ready to let out a sigh and just hang up when he responded, something not normal in his voice.  
  
"Where?" That simple word was all it took to return a smile to Rogue's face.  
  
"Remember our spot? The one by the lake, underneath the willow." She asked.  
  
"Of course I do. What time?"  
  
"Few minutes?" Pietro laughed over the other line.  
  
"Few minutes your time? Because that's going to be about an hour in my time, care to be more specific because well, I have things I need to do." Rogue winced back at the sound of bitterness over the line with those last few words. She didn't want to hear that again.  
  
"I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'll try not to waste your time." Rogue replied, hanging the phone up. She sighed, pushing the tears back. Why did he have to be such an ass? She laughed quietly to herself. She knew why alright. It was obvious. She betrayed him. She was such a.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue's such a bitch." Fred said as he stuffed the salami sandwich into his mouth. Pietro turned towards him, the silver in his eyes showing as he stared holes into Fred. The big dope didn't even look up. Of course not.  
  
"Say that again Blob and I'm definitely going to show you what a bitch is." Pietro threatened. Before Fred could take another sandwich into his mouth Pietro whizzed by and took it from him.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, "That was my lunch!"  
  
"Oh-yeah-Blob? What-else-were-you-going-to-eat? Why-not-the-whole-damn- fridge? Because-we-couldn't-possibly-need-to-eat." Pietro replied quickly. Blob looked dazed and confused for a second and began to turn red as he tried figuring out what Pietro had said exactly. Pietro was about to take off to his room when a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Lance. Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Blob, why don't you go water the grass? Mystique isn't going to like the fact that you've been neglecting your chores." An authoritive Lance said. Blob frowned and slowly stood up.  
  
"Why do I have to do it? Pietro's been sitting on his skinny ass all day anyway." Pietro snickered.  
  
"Actually Blob, if you weren't so slow you'd notice that the entire house is clean due to moi." Pietro replied as he moved away from Lance's hold. He took a bite of the sandwich and grinned. "By the way, this sandwich sucks Blob." Blob grumbled as he stormed out of the house, shaking it as he slammed the door. Lance turned towards Pietro who was still eating the sandwich he had just insulted.  
  
"Pietro, can't you just get along with him once? Is it really going to kill you?" He asked.  
  
"Well-actually-do-I-really-need-to-answer-that? C'mon-Lance-it's-not-like- its-really-hurting-him. The-dope-deserves-it. Listen-sometimes-you-gotta-be- harsh-and-other-times-you-have-to-be-just-plain-mean." Pietro stopped and looked towards Lance who for once was wearing a nice pair of jeans. "If you weren't so concerned about that pretty Kitty of yours then you'd actually notice that Blob is improving."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You know Pietro, one of these days you're going to realize that there are somethings you just can't live without. And mind your own business about Kitty. I don't want you messing up any chance I have with her." Lance said.  
  
"Oh, does the pretty Kitty have Lance wrapped around her wittle finger?" Pietro mocked. Lance growled, but instead of rolling his eyes into the back of his head he shook his head and walked out of the room. Just then the door opened and slammed shut. Pietro winced as things begin to shake. He made a break for it but was suddenly stopped. He turned to see the familiar brown gaze glaring at him.  
  
"Gah! Wanda!" He whined.  
  
"What's wrong with you Pietro?" Wanda yelled. He frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that I just talked to the only real friend you've had calling me crying because she's afraid you hate her." Pietro raised an eyebrow. Running a hand through his silver hair he tried fixing it but it didn't work. He was confused.  
  
"The only friend I've had? In case you haven't noticed Wanda, I have friends, because everyone wants to be friends with the Speed Demon." He replied, crossing his arms. Wanda mumbled under her breath as the room began to shake. Pietro swallowed as he looked around nervously.  
  
"I said your only real friend." She replied harshly.  
  
"N-Now calm down Wanda, we can talk about this." Pietro stopped, "Wait, who are we talking about?"  
  
"We're talking about Rogue!" Wanda exclaimed.  
  
"Rogue? Why are we talking about her? She's never been my friend." Pietro was raised off the ground. His eyes widened.  
  
"Okay! Okay! She was!" He went higher, "Okay! She is! She is!" He said. Pietro then fell with a thud onto the couch. He winced as he rubbed his back. "Alright, fine, why was she calling you?"  
  
"Apparently someone was a complete asshole when he talked to her just a few minutes ago." Pietro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A few minutes ago? More like an hour ag- Oh shit! I'm supposed to meet her at our spot! I'll see you Wanda." Pietro ran out of the house and a small breeze hit Wanda as she slowly grinned, knowing that would set him off. Rogue had just called her to say that she was going to be meeting up with her self-centered brother, so Wanda figured she'd just make sure that was going to happen. She gave herself a small pat on the back for her works.  
  
"Hello my sweet sugar muffin." A voice said behind her. Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Toa-" She stopped.  
  
Toad was clean. And not his 'once a month shower' clean this was the 'been showering for over a couple hours, teeth were actually white, hair smelled good and there were no flies in the area' clean. He smiled towards her as Wanda's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the couch. 


	2. Questions Answered, Questions Raised

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. -sigh- Anyone wanna send me Lance and Pietro for Christmas? My birthday isn't for months so yeah, it'd be awesome if you could be so kind.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, hehe, I hope you like this chapter because I like writing it. I know some of the ending is short but that's all that my dear sweet characters were talking about. So please let me know what you think. I hope you like this. The nifty review button is nice and lets people know what others like about their stories. So please click on it because well yeah, its nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro got there in record time to see Rogue getting up and start walking back towards the town. He ran up to her, if she had been crying he wanted to at least see if he could do anything. They were friends after all. As he stood in front of her she slowly looked up. Pietro frowned.  
  
"Hey! You-weren't-crying!" He said quickly. Rogue looked up towards him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Wanda! She-told-me-you-had-been-crying! So-I-ran-over-here-and-you're-not. Nothing! Not-even-a-small-tear-that's-low-even-for-you-Rogue!" Pietro exclaimed. Rogue slowly smiled and she shook her head.  
  
"I had nothing to do with that Pietro; you might wanna bring it up to your sister. After all, she is the one who lied to you." Pietro frowned. He had been fooled. Nobody fooled the speed demon! He was just, he was perfect!  
  
"What the hell! Why would she lie to me? I mean there is no reason for her to. You had to put her up to this." Pietro looked towards Rogue as the words of accusation hit her and her eyes actually did well up this time. She looked down, pushing the tears away.  
  
"That's it Pietro. I knew it was a mistake to come here but I actually thought that if you and I started talking again then maybe," She turned away from him, "Then maybe we could be friends again but I guess that can't happen." Rogue began walking back towards the main street. She was almost through the clearing before Pietro ran up and grabbed her arm, dragging her back towards the rocks by the lake.  
  
"Why be friends again?" He asked. Rogue looked up towards him, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Pietro frowned. She never challenged him and for once, this was a challenge he didn't want to face. Besides that fact she was part of the X- Men now and he hated them. He really really hated them. That was the reason they couldn't be friends!  
  
"Because, I-don't-feel-like-it."  
  
"You don't feel like being friends with me?" Rogue asked, she looked up towards Pietro who was trying to look away from her.  
  
"Well, I-uh-no-I-don't-feel-like-it-and-that's-something-you're-going-to- have-to-deal-with."  
  
"You know what Pietro Maximoff, I think you're lying to me." Rogue said.  
  
"What? Me? Lie! Of course not!" Pietro looked towards Rogue who's hand was now ungloved and he quickly changed his tone, "Alright! Okay! I'm-lying-but- a-true-friend-wouldn't-use-her-powers-on-another-friend." Rogue stopped, a slow smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You haven't changed Pietro." She said softly, slowly she sat down on the rocks. "So what do you say Pietro? You want to talk or no?" Pietro looked towards her and walked towards him. It took him an eternity but to Rogue it only took him a little amount of time.  
  
"Why call me?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Because you're the only one I know that understands what I'm going through. You can't stand one place, I can't touch."  
  
"And how's that the same exactly?" Rogue sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I just know that when I think of who I want to spend time with you're the one who comes to mind." Pietro was taken back. She was actually confiding in him? Why? Looking down he drew circle after circle with the tip of his foot. Why was he so nervous? Much less confused about everything.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Look Pietro, don't say anything. Okay? Just, sit here with me?" Rogue said softly, looking down towards the lake. Pietro didn't say anything. He sat next to her and slowly they inched closer together. Just as their hands were about to touch, Pietro shot up and stood in front of her.  
  
"Rogue, listen, I don't know why I even showed up because this obviously isn't working."  
  
"Pietro why do you hate me?" Pietro's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Rogue asked again.  
  
"I-I don't hate you, its just that," He frowned, "Who told you I hated you? I never said that." Rogue continued to look down to the ground.  
  
"You didn't' have to. It was all in your face and in your voice. Ever since I called you it's been nothing but what seems like hatred. Come on Pietro, I lived with you for how many months? I'm not stupid." Pietro looked down scornfully at her.  
  
"I never said anything like that. You just assumed."  
  
"Isn't it obvious Pietro? I mean come on. Lance, Toad, Wanda, hell even Blob talk to me! But you don't. Why?" Pietro turned away, his arms crossed as he looked over the lake. His blue with silver hint gaze glared into the dark waters, as if wishing them away.  
  
"You tell me Rogue." He said harshly. "You tell me. Would you talk to me if I lived with you for months and then suddenly moved out? Would you talk to me if I was suddenly on the other team?" Rogue pulled her legs close. She knew it. Betrayal.  
  
"Yes." She said. Pietro glared harder, if it was possible. "Yes I would Pietro." 'Of course she would' Pietro thought. Turning back towards her he watched as Rogue continued to look down. Her legs were huddled close to her body and her face was looking into the ground. As if it held huge interest to her.  
  
"Why?" Pietro asked. Rogue looked up to him, her eyes clouded with tears. "Why would you still talk to me?" Rogue didn't reply as she continued to look down. "Rogue, answer me." He continued.  
  
"Because." She started, "Because that's what friends do Pietro. Friends keep talking because they care about one another." Pietro snickered.  
  
"They care? Really now? If they cared so much why would they leave their friends behind because of what someone else did to them?" Rogue let the tears fall as she stood up, getting in front of Pietro.  
  
"You think I wanted to? You think I actually liked leaving you? I had no choice Pietro! I had to leave! There was no way I could stay there with my betraying mother!" Pietro snarled trying to get away from her. He didn't want her in his face. He didn't want her pushing at him. Didn't she understand.  
  
"Just. Dammit Rogue, you left me there! You left with no inclination of ever letting me know why. You left! Why should I trust anything you say? You left me there to deal with everything!" Before Rogue could reply, Pietro's lips crashed against hers and as he pulled her closer she tried pushing him away, getting the feeling of drawing his powers from him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Woohoo! Lets go party!" Kitty exclaimed as she hopped out of Scott's car carrying her towel. She giggled as she looked out towards the water the heat of the day was pounding onto her and she wanted nothing more than to jump into that cool water. But she stopped. Something was wrong. Turning around she saw that her friends had gone off to the other side, leaving her alone. Kitty frowned, "Yeah, some friends you are. That's like totally rude!" She exclaimed. Sighing she decided it was for the better and laying her towel out she sat down and pulled her sunscreen out of her bag. Slowly, a shadow blocked the sun, Kitty turned to see who it was but the rays of sun emitting around the person blocked her ability to see them.  
  
"Need some help with that pretty Kitty?" A deep but soft voice said. Kitty grinned slowly.  
  
"Hey Lance!" She said getting up quickly. Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a huge hug. As she pulled back however she looked up and met Lance's gaze with hers. He seemed really happy to see her and his arms were lightly place around her waist. Taking a deep breath in Kitty leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sugar muffin? You awake hunny bunch?" Toad asked as he lightly tapped Wanda's cheek. "Wanda?" He asked carefully, trying not to startle her because who know what would happen then. As her eyes slowly fluttered open he let out a sigh of relief. As Wanda's vision returned to her, she looked in front of her, once again seeing the clean Todd in front of her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" She yelled out, jumping up from the couch. Toad winced at the intensity of Wanda's yelling. He slowly crouched down.  
  
"Man, I knew you weren't gonna like it. I tried though yo. Guess I can just really give up my hopes, but," He looked up towards her, "I was just trying, I mean you're like my scarlet princess and, aw man, I'm just screwing everything up yo." He looked down, his shoulders collapsing with sadness. Wanda slowly inched up towards him, it wasn't until her face was inches from his that she actually said anything.  
  
"Toad?" Toad spun around and as he did, their lips connected. 


	3. Fun all Around

Disclaimer: Again, own nothing. DARN YOU WB!  
  
A/N: Alright, this is awesome! I love reviews and ya'll have continued to support this so I guess I'm doing something good huh? ( But yeah, thanks for everything and I hope you like this chappy.don't worry.adding as I add this on there. So please, review!  
  
The kiss between Toad and Wanda deepened. Wanda lightly touched his face with the slight tint of green as she closed her eyes and moved closer towards him. As Toad kissed back he went to wrap his arms around her. Then he stopped. Opening his eyes he quickly tore away from Wanda and backed into a corner. He crouched down as if he was trying to keep the fact that it occurred away from his mind and sight. Wanda looked bewildered.  
  
"Toad?" She said softly, he slowly looked up and winced. But nothing happened. He looked around.  
  
"Hey. Hey! You didn't hex me yo!" Toad exclaimed he smiled and slowly stood up. Walking towards Wanda he extended and hand towards her and helped her stand up. She took his hand and slowly smiled towards him and standing up she looked him in the eyes. He had grown a bit more and was just as tall as her. She raised and hand and he flinched back but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything Toad. Just, come here." He moved up towards her and she ran a hand through his hair. "It feels clean. And smells clean." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" She asked. Toad grinned sheepishly and looked down towards the floor. When Wanda pushed up his face so he looked into her eyes again he talked.  
  
"Look, I was just trying to do something nice for you yo. I mean. I really wanted to see if I cleaned up maybe just a little bit you might give me a second glance." Wanda smiled, he showered for her. Her nose scrunched. That's sweet. Completely weird, but sweet.  
  
"Toad, just because you showered doesn't mean that I am going to like you in the way you want me to." Toad's smile fell. Wanda had seen him upset before, but this upset was just way too much to take because she didn't know if she could handle it anymore. He looked so unhappy.  
  
"I tried yo but I guess everything's the same when it comes to love. I'll just leave you alone Wanda." He said softly. As he turned to walk away Wanda grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait Toad. I said it wouldn't make me like you the way you want me too. But I have an idea. Why don't we go to a movie?" His face lightened then he frowned again.  
  
"No thanks Wanda. I like you and all, don't get me a wrong. You're like my Scarlet Goddess and it just doesn't seem right. I like you and everything but Wanda, I don't want to be a pity case yo." He began to walk out of the room again but she stopped him again.  
  
"You wouldn't be a pity case Toad. I actually do want to go out with you." Toad smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure you do. It's alright Wanda, you don't need to lie about it. I understand. I'm a normal guy yo, just, different." Wanda sighed when Todd left the room. It wasn't until she heard the door shut that tears surfaced to her eyes. Did he really think that low of her? Why was he having such a problem with it? Walking to the window she watched as Todd jumped up. He was going to his room. Little punk. Thought he could make her think he left. Sure. That wasn't going to work. She quickly ran upstairs and smiled as she opened the door to watch Toad jump up and cling to the light fixture hanging down.  
  
"Toad, get down here." She commanded. He groaned softly.  
  
"Aw man, what'd I do now?" He let down and landed on his feet perfectly. He looked up to her, the look of terror in his eyes. As he got closer towards her she smirked and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar. "Eep! Don't hurt me! Please!" He said.  
  
"You and I are going out. Get ready." She said, dropping him. Toad let his hands fly up, expecting a hit of some kind but when one didn't come just the slamming of a door he slowly smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. She loves me!" He grinned and whistled softly. Maybe this shower business wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Alvers! Get your hands off of her!" Scott yelled. Suddenly, Lance was thrown back by Scott as he pulled Lance away from Kitty ending their kiss. As Scott slammed Lance down onto the sand and went to throw a punch towards him, Kitty frowned and quickly went to pull Scott off of Lance.  
  
"Get off of him you big oaf! You're like totally hurting him for no reason!" She yelled. Scott's fist connected with Lance's jaw, causing Lance's face to swing in the same direction that Scott's fist was flying. Scott went for another one.  
  
"I told you to leave her alone! You need to go back to that hell hole you came from!" Scott yelled. Just before Scott could hit him again however, he was suddenly lifted up in the air. "Egah!" Scott searched around. "Jean! Let me down!" He yelled.  
  
"Not until you cool off Scott. And I really mean cool off." Jean replied. She positioned him right over the water and with a huge slap, she let him fall. Kitty was kneeling beside Lance, trying to cover the small cut on his lip.  
  
"Leave it alone Kitty." Lance said, trying to push her away.  
  
"But Lance I, come on let me help please." She said. Lance glared towards her and tried moving but finally gave in and let her treat his lip. She had a frown on her face. Looking towards her, Lance couldn't help but reach out and touch her cheek softly. She tried smiling but it was obvious that something was on her mind.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kitty looked up.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, that. Just how I'm like totally going to kill Scott for doing that. I can't believe he would just jump you like that. It was so rude." Kitty replied as she sat down next to him. In the background she could hear Scott arguing with Jean. Lance looked over her shoulder to see Scott coming out of the water, soaked. He smirked at the image, now THAT was a swamp rat. His attention went back to Kitty, where it was usually all the time now but that really didn't matter. He sighed.  
  
"Look, Kitty, I don't know if I should be hangin around you. Maybe, maybe it'd be better if I just backed off." He suggested. He didn't want her getting in trouble because of him. Kitty's head shot up and she glared towards him.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you just back off after that kiss you're so totally wrong! Now I suggest you like rephrase whatever it was that you were trying to say." Kitty said. Lance searched for the words.  
  
"Uh. Um. Well, let's see. What time can I pick you up tonight?" He asked. Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes as she laughed softly.  
  
"Six. And don't be a second late because Professor X and Mr. Logan really hate that. So just be on time and look nice and you'll be in the clear." Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"On time and look nice?"  
  
"Duh Lance. Oh! Not that I want you to like change or anything. You could wear what you're wearing now and I'd love it. I'm just saying, you want to make a good impression right?" Kitty said. Lance slowly smiled and nodded. She was right, he did want to make an impression. Lance smiled, he'd look nice for her or at least he'd try. Pietro was bound to have something or be able to make something.  
  
"Alright Kitty, I'll definitely look nice." Lance replied. Kitty smiled and Lance's heart jumped as she looked over towards him. Just as they leaned in though, a small round ball that was orange rolled towards them and as both looked down they jumped as fast as they could just as a blast of sand shot up. Kitty looked up accusingly towards the blue fuzzy elf and the girl to his side with blonde hair.  
  
"BOOM BOOM!" She yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue felt the pull of Pietro's powers and pushing him off with all her might she moved away from him. He fell, landing halfway in the water. Frowning he looked up towards Rogue who after the wariness of the power taking wore off she tried holding in her laughter. As Pietro stood up she walked over and crossed her arms.  
  
"That was probably the funniest thing I've seen.in a while." She said, laughing softly. Pietro glared.  
  
"Why-don't-you-just-be-quiet? I-can-just-as-easily-throw-you-in!" He stated. Rogue smiled and shook her head. It was then that Pietro grabbed ahold of her and tossed her into the water. She screamed as her body hit the cold water and her breathe was stolen away from her. Pietro laughed as he saw her fall into the water, he smirked as he looked around waiting for her to surface. She didn't. In fact she was floating, but not in the floating Pietro liked. His heart stopped. "Rogue!" 


	4. Shocking

Disclaimer: Again. I own nothing. And darn CN and Kids WB! Where have our episodes gone?! -whines- Okay.all done now.  
  
A/N: Wow. Been awhile huh? Okay, sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. I personally think it's a really bad chapter but I couldn't get my muses to go any other way. Please review as always and enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro dove into the water and using his super speed he made it to Rogue in no time. Taking her into his arms he took her back ashore. Putting her down quickly he checked for a pulse.there wasn't one. Cursing himself, Pietro began CPR but when he tilted Rogue's head back and got ready to put his lips on hers,  
  
"She can't touch." He told himself. Rolling his eyes Pietro felt like an idiot. 'Just do it Silver' He told himself. Making up his mind Pietro placed his mouth onto Rogue's and continued CPR. "C'mon Rogue, please. You can't leave me here." Pietro said softly. Finally Rogue took a deep breath in for herself and she spit up all the water that she had taken in. Taking a few seconds she slowly got up and looked towards Pietro.  
  
"What happened?" She asked softly. Pietro hung his head.  
  
"I-threw-you-in." He said quickly. Rogue nodded, "Then-you-didn't-come-up- and-when-you-did-you-were-face-down." Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"Only did what I should've." Pietro replied. What the hell was wrong with him? He had saved Rogue and now he was being humble about it? He shook his head, it must be a trait of hers.  
  
"Pietro, how'd you." Rogue stopped, "How'd you wake me up?"  
  
"CPR."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I performed that thing called CPR. You know where you push on the persons chest, which you have a nice one, and you perform mouth-to- mouth." Rogue didn't slap him for the chest comment. Instead she drew her legs closer to her body.  
  
"You performed mouth-to-mouth?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Rogue looked up to him.  
  
"You weren't knocked out, nothing?"  
  
"Do I look knocked out?" Rogue shook her head, "So its obvious that your powers are shit when you're knocked out. Plain and simple." Rogue shook her head again.  
  
"No Pietro, it can't.can't be that simple. Besides, when Kurt tried playing a trick on me when I was asleep it didn't work because he touched me." Pietro sighed. Pietro looked up to her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, Kurt tried playing a trick on me while I was asleep. He figured he'd be okay because I was asleep.boy was he off. He was knocked out for the whole day because he touched me for too long."  
  
"Then what's wrong with me?" Pietro said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, something has to be wrong, and nothing's ever.something's gotta be wrong with you." He stated, crossing his arms. Rogue's jaw dropped. She was insulted.  
  
"Something's gotta be wrong with me? Why me?" Pietro smirked.  
  
"I'm perfect. Nothing can be wrong with me." Rogue shook her head. Typical Pietro. How dare he, but how could he have? Rogue decided there was only one way to solve things.  
  
"So you're perfect huh?" Pietro nodded, "Well lets see how perfect." Quickly moving she sat on his lap, leg on either side and before the speed demon could even run, she landed a kiss hard on his mouth.  
  
A few moments passed. And they were still kissing. Pietro, getting over the shock that she had kissed him, was kissing back and running his hands along her back. Half tempted to run his hands underneath her shirt he was just about to when Rogue pulled away. He frowned.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"To prove something." Rogue replied. Her lips were swollen from kissing Pietro and her eyes had turned a bit cloudy.  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"That you're just as weird as I am." She got off of his lap and left Pietro standing there. As she started walking towards the woods again she turned back towards him. "You coming Silver?" Pietro grinned at the use of his nickname that she'd given him. Slowly he stood up and his eyes were full of mischief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toad walked into the living room of the Boarding House. He grinned. Everything was perfect, everything was clean. Well, it would be till Fred walked in and ruined it all with his big muddy feet. The big guy had decided it'd be fun to start a garden and Toad didn't have the heart to tell him that winter was coming up quickly. Sighing, he realized he'd have to tell him or all of Fred's plants would die. Walking towards the front of door Toad reached for the handle when it slammed open and hit him right in the face. He groaned.  
  
"Dammit yo.I have a date with Wanda tonight too." He said.  
  
"You. Have a date with my sister?" Pietro asked. Toad regained his vision and looked up towards the silver-haired speed demon. But his gaze didn't stop there. It went down to the hand that Pietro was holding. Must be one of his latest hook-ups. Once Toad looked up towards the person that the hand belonged to his eyes widened.  
  
"What's she doin' back here yo?" Toad asked. Rogue looked down and Pietro grabbed ahold of Toad's shirt with excellent speed.  
  
"You-listen-to-me. She's-just-as-welcome-in-this-house-as-she-was-before. Understand?" Toad nodded.  
  
"What's with the change of heart?" Pietro let Toad go.  
  
"Something's come up. That's all. Don't ask anymore questions." Pietro was just about to shut the door, when it slammed shut for him. He noticed that the walls started shaking and he took a deep breath in. Turning around and looking up the stairs he saw Wanda. "Wanda.it's just me." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah? And who's with you? What tramp did you bring home this time?" She inquired. She walked down the stairs, anger in her eyes. It wasn't until Rogue walked from behind Pietro's protective stance that she stopped in mid walk and everything seemed to freeze. Her jaw dropped and Rogue smiled slowly.  
  
"Hey Wanda." Wanda was still in shock. It wasn't until Pietro ran up to her, shut her mouth and ran back to Rogue that there was any real movement. Toad hadn't even moved.  
  
"Rogue?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Slowly Wanda smiled and looked towards Pietro.  
  
"Looks like you've finally done a good thing!" She exclaimed. Before Pietro could really figure out the double meaning behind her words, Wanda embraced Rogue in a hug. Toad's eyes widened even more.  
  
"Uh, Wanda, sugar muffin? You realize that.that Rogue's on the other team right?" Wanda looked towards Toad and he shut up. Pulling away from one another Wanda was suddenly grateful she was wearing her red coat.  
  
"That's not the point Todd," Wanda said softly, "Rogue's been the only one I could really talk to." She said softly.  
  
"But if she's on the other team, how'd you two ever talk?"  
  
"Easily. We stay out of the view of anyone that could tell on us. But it's finally good to see you here Rogue," Wanda said, she was smiling. "Maybe now you can come around more often." Rogue nodded and they both hugged again as Pietro and Toad leaned against the wall.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Pietro whined. Wanda turned towards him.  
  
"You've had a good hour with her, give me a chance." She stopped, "Wait, why is she here Pietro?" Pietro looked down and then back towards Rogue.  
  
"I-I." He started.  
  
"For some reason Wanda, I can touch Pietro."  
  
"What do you mean touch?" Pietro grinned.  
  
"This is where I come in." He went to Rogue's side and taking her into his arms he kissed her like she had kissed him only a little while before. Just as he did, the door opened once more and Lance stared dumbfounded at Rogue and Pietro as he dropped his bag. 


	5. What the hell?

Disclaimer: Ah, if only I owned them Lance would be locked in my room along with Pietr-.oh.yeah, I don't. Damn.  
  
A/N: I know it took forever! And this is short for it taking forever! I apologize, I just hope you guys are still out there reading and you haven't plotted my death. Much thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter and please, keep reviewing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It took a few moments for everything to pass through his head. He didn't really expect to see Rogue standing in the foyer of his house. Much less he didn't really think he'd see her kissing Pietro. Kissing Pietro? Lance shook his head and shoved his fingers through his shaggy hair. Looking back up he slowly turned towards Wanda, who was standing next to Toad, okay that was just weird. He needed air. He needed to get away from this. Not saying anything Lance picked up his bag and walked upstairs. Slamming his door shut.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So what's the problem blue? You seem kinda, well blue." Tabitha asked as she jumped up onto his bed and laid down, using the headrest as a footstool. Her hair hung down off the side and she casually tossed an orange ball up and down as she looked towards Kurt who was sitting on the edge of the balcony from his window. Frowning when he didn't answer she slowly sat up and slowly tossed the orange ball his way.  
  
-BOOM-  
  
-BAMF-  
  
"Try again later Boom Boom, I'm not in the mood." Kurt said softly as he leaned against the bedroom wall. He wasn't using his image inducer so Tabitha watched as he ran his three-fingered hand along his arm.  
  
"Hey Blue, come on, you can tell me. I mean we're friends right?" Kurt sighed and looked over towards her. Walking over he turned his inducer on and sat next to her. He jerked away as Tabitha reached out and touched his arm. "No, I want you to leave it off. I like the real you anyway." She smiled and turned his inducer on. "I like seeing the fuzzy dude for his real self." Kurt managed a half smile.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm just, upset I guess is the word that you guys use."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Amanda and I broke up." Tabitha tried hiding the joy from her face. Kurt cared about Amanda so much it was scary to think about it sometimes. More repulsive for her because she knew how fake Amanda was but that was a totally different story. She held his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She told me," Kurt turned away from her and shut his eyes, "She told me that she was looking for a long-term deal and she didn't want some fuzzy blue elf freak in the picture." Tabitha squeezed harder. "And she said that she'd found someone that was a real, ow, hey Boom Boom, you're kinda hurting me." Tabitha quickly got up and let go of his hand.  
  
"Oh sorry Kurt." Running her hands through her hair she turned back to him. "What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Why didn't you stand up for yourself Kurt? You of all people I expected more from!" Tabitha exclaimed. Kurt shrunk back. Tabitha sighed and took a deep breath in. She really needed to calm down. "Dammit. I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to say that. I just, she had no right to say that shit to you and, god you of all people should be the one she wants in her life."  
  
"I think you've hit yourself with one too many bombs Boom Boom." Tabitha grinned.  
  
"That only happened because you distracted me." She laughed softly and shook her head. "Anyways, any girl, in my opinion, should be happy to have the fuzzy blue elf freak on her side. Because listen to me Kurt." She took ahold of his face and moved closer to him. "You're one hell of a man." Before he could argue, she crushed her lips against his.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What was Lance's problem yo?" Toad asked as he eyed the stairs warily. He didn't want to test them. One creek and who knows if Lance would send the house down into pieces or what he might've done.  
  
"Who cares." Pietro replied, wrapping an arm around Rogue from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "Besides that, he can deal with the fact that Roguey and I are a couple now. It's not like he hasn't tried anything with Kitty." Toad shrugged and turned towards the living room where Wanda was sitting comfortably on the couch.  
  
"True." Just then the door opened up and Fred stumbled in, holding his boots in his hand.  
  
"Hey Toad, where do you want these?" Toad looked towards Fred and grinned slowly.  
  
"Left outside on the porch big guy." Rogue looked between Fred and Toad and couldn't help but smile. The two of them had always been close and now to see them getting along so well, "Thanks Freddy." Fred nodded and walked into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with a huge sandwich. As he sat down he motioned towards Wanda and she smiled, taking part of the sandwich.  
  
They had turned into a happy family. without her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No way Kitty, it's not going to happen." Scott argued as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kitty glared up towards him and shook her head as she turned away from him.  
  
"You like totally have no say in this Scott. I'm going out with Lance and that's the end of it! I mean it! You're not going to like follow us and you're so not going to say anything to him!" Kitty retorted.  
  
"I can't let you go out with a guy like that!"  
  
"Well it's not up to you is it bub?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a coke. Where was the damn beer when you needed one? Scott's eyes widened.  
  
"You're not serious are you Logan? Have you seen Lance Alvers?" Scott asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. In case you haven't noticed he was the one who chose to join us but felt it to hectic for him. So as far as me and the Professor go, he's a good guy. Now if you want to keep hasslin' the squirt here about her date I could just as easily ground you and not allow you to take Jean out." Scott stopped arguing enough to pale considerably.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Storming out of the room he glared towards Kitty. Kitty smiled and waved and as Scott stocked off she walked up to Logan.  
  
"Thanks so much Mr. Logan! You're like totally the best! I could just, hug you!"  
  
"Don't." 


	6. Realizations

Disclaimer: Alright. I knew that when I tried to get ownership over X-Men Evo that I would have problems. Lets just say it didn't work. LOL. Yeah, if I owned them, all the pairings in this story would totally be what was happening.  
  
A/N: I know! I know! I've been a bad author that doesn't update and I apologize so much! I want to thank each and every one of you that have been reviewing it means so much to me and I hope that I haven't lost any of you by taking so long to update. It's just been a really difficult time and the fact that I was hit with MAJOR writer's block didn't help a single bit played a small role. So I want to thank all of you and especially IceBlueRose for being my roomie and always being there to encourage me and tell me that my story is going on the right track. Course, this chappy she's reading for the first time along with all my faithful readers ( I hope you all enjoy! And please, pretty please, review! Thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Tabitha pulled herself away from Kurt she did it warily. Not wanting to know what the fuzzy dude might say or think. Blue was her best friend at the Institute and she didn't know if he felt the same way she had been feeling about him ever since they met, and the blue fur didn't bother her a bit. It made him cuter in fact. When she looked up at him, she couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face.  
  
"Uh, blue?" She said softly. He wasn't answering and she didn't know if she could handle a rejection. Slowly standing up she sighed and went to walk towards the door. When she got there, she took one final glance back and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Figures that he would've left. "You screwed up this time Boom Boom." She opened the door.  
  
-BAMF-  
  
"Where are you going exactly?" Kurt asked, his accent rather heavy.  
  
"I was just going back to, my room." Tabitha managed to say. With a small sigh she looked down, trying not to look Kurt in the eyes. It wasn't until she felt the softness of fur against her chin that she looked up to him, following the motion of his hand forcing her chin up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't think I can handle the rejection. I know it's there Blue. I'm sorry if I pushed myself onto you I just had to, I had to get my feelings out there."  
  
"And who said anything about rejection?" Tabitha looked up to Kurt and smiled to see that his inducer wasn't on and that he was truly himself.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why don't we go see a movie tonight? Or if you'd rather stay in we can watch Aladdin." Kurt grinned as Tabitha lit up with happiness. Aladdin had always been her favorite movie and maybe, if they watched it he could gather his courage and slowly but surely, get over Amanda.  
  
Lance sat in his Jeep and looked up cautiously towards the Institute. He'd been in there before, numerous times but this was one time where he wasn't there to sign up, he wasn't there to fight. He was here to pick up his date. Letting out a deep breath he sighed and he kept his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"You plannin' on getting' up there and pickin' up the half-pint there bub?" A gruff voice asked. Lance jumped as he turned to his side to see Wolverine staring at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to go up there. Real soon." Lance tried letting go of the wheel but he couldn't. He was so nervous.  
  
"Word of advice bub. Don't worry about anything. She likes you for you. Not because you're from the wrong side of the tracks, now get up there before the half-pint thinks you've ditched her." With that, Wolverine walked away without another sound. Lance let a deep breath out and shook his head as he let it go. Getting out of the Jeep, Lance walked up towards the door and just before he knocked, it opened.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Please, come in Lance, Kitty is just finishing getting ready. Would you like something to drink?" Professor Xavier came up in his wheel chair with none other than the last person Lance wanted to see. Scott.  
  
"No thanks. Kitty and I are going to dinner and a movie so we'll be fine." Lance smirked towards Scott, having this small thing to hold over Summers was actually worth this. "I want to thank you Professor for allowing Kitty to go out with me tonight."  
  
"It's not a problem Lance, as long as you respect my rules and have Kitty home by the time I've asked, everything will be fine and will work out." He smiled as he looked up towards the top of the staircase where Kitty now stood, with Rogue next to her. Kitty smiled at Lance and blushed a bit as she noticed he was checking out her outfit. She walked down the stairs and hooked arms with him, turning back towards Scott and the Professor she smiled. Scott's jaw was open and Kitty grinned, the outfit had paid off. She had asked Rogue to help her and it worked. Black baggy jeans, a short top and bracelets worked out. She wanted to look pretty for Lance. And by the reactions she was getting, she knew it had worked.  
  
"I'll see you guys later tonight, like that okay Professor?" Xavier simply nodded and with his approval the couple walked out the door. Rogue had stayed at the top of the stairs and she let a small sigh escape. What would happen if it was Pietro who was there to pick her up instead of it being Lance and Kitty? Would everyone be as accepting?  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
"Hey Kitty?" Kitty looked up towards Lance, whose arm was wrapped around her. They were sitting in a darkened movie theatre towards the back and she hadn't really been watching the movie.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure that you wanted to see this movie? I would've figured you'd want to see a chick flick." He winced, "Not that it would've been a bad thing mind you." Lance added. Kitty smiled and shook her head as she cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Of course I wanted to see this movie Lance. I'm with you which makes any movie like totally better." Lance smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. Slowly, Kitty's hand reached across his lap and Lance slowly breathed in deeply. When Kitty looked up to him, she wondered if something was wrong and he just gave her a reassuring smile. She took ahold of his hand and smiled, turning back towards the movie. She, personally, was rooting for Vin Diesel to kick everyone's ass. Besides that, he totally had a kick ass car. Resting her head against his shoulder, Kitty felt Lance' s arm wrap around her tightly and hold her close. She knew she was in love and tonight, she'd tell him.  
  
Rogue let out a sigh as she sat in the gazebo that overlooked the cliffs and the sea. With her arms crossed tightly across her chest she closed her eyes momentarily. A smile came across her face as she pictured Pietro wrap his arms around her. They could touch. She didn't care how or why, all she knew is with that one simple touch, she could disappear into a world she never knew existed. She leaned her head to the side as Pietro's kisses trailed down her neck and she giggled softly as his hand caressed her sides gently.  
  
"Guess this means you've missed me huh?" Pietro murmured into her ear. Rogue jumped, startled, from his arms. Pietro frowned.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Pietro!" Rogue shook her head, trying to shake off her fantasy. But he wasn't disappearing. When she finally realized that he was really in front of her she moved closer, "Pietro, what the hell are you doing here?" Pietro grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Don't you know me at all? It was a challenge to see you, so I took it. Besides, I thought you might want to see me." Rogue raised an eyebrow and Pietro fixed his hair with a grin. "C'mon Rogue, admit it. You can't stop thinking about me." Rogue smiled and shook her head, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you?"  
  
"No. You can't. Ever since we kissed you can't get me out of your head and honestly, you really don't want me out of your head do you Stripes?" Rogue laughed and leaned against the railing, draping her arms to her sides.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. But then again, I'm sure you can't keep me out of your head." Just as she finished that last sentence, Pietro's body was suddenly leaning against hers and his lips were so close she could feel every breath he took in and out of that incredibly hard, sexy body of his. Rogue shook her head. That's not what she should be thinking. She hid her thoughts, she knew the Professor was asleep right now but there was no way she was going to reveal what was going on right now to him. She couldn't. He'd want an explanation and frankly she didn't know what she was going to tell him.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro brought her skidding back to reality. She turned towards him and their lips met instantly. As they kissed, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers reached up, running through his hair. When she finally pulled away from him, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him.  
  
"Pietro. I don't know if we should," She sighed, "I don't think we should be doing this."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"This. This kissing thing. Us seeing each other isn't a good thing. There's so many things that could go wrong with this." Pietro's heart sunk and when Rogue looked up to him he saw the tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"You're wrong and you're lying."  
  
"Am I Pietro? Honestly, do you really think that this could work?" She sighed and moved away from him, trying to walk out of the gazebo but Pietro was there within seconds. She turned away from him but it didn't do any good, he was in her face.  
  
"Yes. It can. And it will because I'm not going to let you walk away from me again." Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Why me? How do you know this touching thing isn't a fluke?"  
  
"Because it isn't. It-can't-be-because-there's-no-way-I'm-letting-you-get- away-from-me." Rogue laughed at herself and looked towards Pietro. When he took ahold of her hand, he brought it to his lips. He tore off her glove the second his lips left her hand and he grabbed her hand with his. "And- because-there-has-to-be-a-reason-this-is-happening-between-us." Pietro tilted her head back so she was looking up at him and he pushed the white strands of hair out of her face. He smiled when she became slightly worried that he was ruining her make-up. "Why don't you ever go without make-up. You're beautiful either way."  
  
"Pietro." She sighed, "Because I like the way I do my make-up alright?" She looked down at their hands and smiled to herself. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you gave me a simple second of your time." 


	7. Caught

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, wow, I don't own them. If I did I would've told Kids WB to screw off and shove their whole company up their as-...  
  
Okay. So maybe not. Anyways, it's pretty obvious that I don't own them because if I did I think I might've written the show like what you've been reading.  
  
A/N: Yes! Update! Finally it's summer and I have time to sit on my butt and add. That's what you want right? I hope so . Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter, I've enjoyed writing it. Of course, I have so many muses in my head right now it's hard to keep track but my Pietro muse is satisfied. So far anyway. I hope that if this is taking too long for some of you that maybe you check out a couple of my other stories. I have a few on this name here on ff.net and then on fictionpress.net I'm under JadedCross and on adultfanfiction.net, I'm under LadyRaye. So enjoy and as always, review!

* * *

Kurt sat underneath the huge willow tree that had been at the Institute forever, according to the Professor anyway. He smiled as he heard the familiar laughter and cursing that followed after a huge boom went off. That was his girl. Kurt frowned. Was Tabitha really his girl? The one kiss they had shared had been something special but just as they had pulled away from another, Tabitha had been dragged off by Jean to go shopping, and he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her since. He really wondered if it had all been some sympathy move by Tabby but when he got to really thinking about it he knew it was something she never would've done. Tabitha may have been a lot of trouble when she first came to the Institute but Boom Boom always told the truth.  
  
"Hey Kurt, here you are." Kurt's ears perked up as he turned around to see Jean walking from behind the leaves of the willow.  
  
"Oh hey Jean, what's wrong?" She smiled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think I'm here because something's wrong?" Kurt looked down and tossed the piece of grass he held in his three fingers away. He shrugged as Jean took a seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's just because everyone seems to look for the Fuzzy Dude whenever something is wrong or something needs to be brought too them and they're too lazy to get it themselves." Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"The one and only." He sighed. "I mean Bobby's great and all I just get tired of going poof all the time, you know?" Jean laughed softly.  
  
"I wouldn't say you go poof exactly, more like bamf." She smiled and reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me. Next time someone wants you to get something for them, teleport away. Just don't return." Kurt slowly smiled.  
  
"Ah, you mean be sneaky."  
  
"Exactly. And hey, who knows maybe when you do that you could go spend some more time with a certain blonde?" Kurt blushed. Jean couldn't help but giggle as she saw his normally blue furred face turn a slight shade of purple with red. When he looked back up to her he slowly grinned.  
  
"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Obvious? You two had only been kissing forever. I was honestly going to get Rogue to see if she could knock the two of you out." Jean frowned, "That reminds me, I haven't seen much of her lately, have you?" Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No. I heard she's been going out to the lake a lot more. I guess she really just wants quiet. She doesn't seem to get a lot of it here."  
  
"None of us do really." Jean slowly stood up. "Alright, well I'm heading back inside. If you want me to, I'll get the guys to clear out from the pool so you and Tabby can get some alone time." Kurt looked up, his eyes bright.  
  
"You'd do that?"  
  
"Sure, I mean hey, what are friends for?" Kurt grinned and jumped up, taking Jean into a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you!" He pulled away from her and grinned, "I really do need to talk to her anyway."  
  
"Hey, I'm glad I could help. Now, go talk to her." Kurt nodded and seconds later, Jean was waving the smoke away from where Kurt had stood seconds before. With a slow smile she sat back down. What could a few moments of silence hurt? A twig snapped behind Jean and she mentally groaned. 'Whoever that is I'm going to kill them.' She thought. Turning around with a glare that could kill Jean suddenly stopped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Pietro?" Jean quickly stood up, ready for whatever attack Pietro Maximoff had up his sleeve.  
  
"Hey Silver, wait up, I'm not as quick as you!" Jean's gaze swung up behind Pietro. She stepped back. She was ready for anything but this.  
  
"Rogue?"

* * *

Lance smirked as he walked up to the Institute doors. It had been the third time this past week that he'd come here to pick Kitty up for a date. He loved watching Summers squirm because the goggle-freak hated Lance even taking a step into that house, and everything was ten times better because it was all to pick Kitty up. Lance leaned against the couch, clad in swim trunks, sandals and a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. Inside, he was screaming, but Kitty had bought the outfit for him, slightly hinting that she would like to go on a date someplace other than the movies and dinner. He had tried to make things romantic and even though he thought everything he did sucked, she always seemed to love it, even get teary-eyed because of it. He sighed. He really hoped she didn't cry tonight, he hated it when she cried, good or bad.  
  
"What are you here for?" Lance heard behind him. He smirked and turned around.  
  
"What's it to you Summers? Besides, all you need to know is I'm here to see Kitty." Scott frowned and Lance's grinned widened.  
  
"Where are you taking her?"  
  
"None of your business." Scott clenched his fists.  
  
"Look Alvers, I'm going to be honest with you. I hate you. But Kitty likes you so I'm going to have to deal with that but I will tell you this, you hurt her, and I will make sure you can't roll those eyes into the back of your head again. They'll be there. Permanently." Lance smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Not even on your best day Summers, not even on your best day." Scott glared towards him, or it was what Lance thought was a glare and he turned and walked away. As Lance celebrated his slight victory over Summers, someone came up from behind him, covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess who." They whispered in his ear. He grinned and reached up, taking ahold of the person's hand. Before the person could react, he pushed himself away from the couch and took the person with him, making them wrap their legs around his waist. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey there Pretty-Kitty." He grinned and let her down onto her own two feet and turned around, greeting her with a soft kiss. She returned his smile and leaned forward, taking another kiss.  
  
"You ready to totally take off?" She asked softly. He nodded and let her hop down. Taking her hand he pulled her close and kissed her again. When they pulled away she smiled up, looking up towards him with a slightly surprised look.  
  
"Just wanted to greet you properly. Why don't we take off then?" She nodded and they turned towards the group of people who were hiding behind the stairs. Lance smirked as he saw Scott's gaze centered on him. Giving him an extra wave he led Kitty outside towards his Jeep, skidding off.

* * *

Tabitha walked into her room. Tired and dirty. Because of her little stunt of throwing one of her home-made kinetics into the pool, making the water shoot ten feet into the air and splashing everyone around the area caused a bit of a problem. She laughed softly as she remembered the angry faces of Jubilee and Bobby staring at her, soaking wet. Oh it was so worth the punishment that the Beaver had forced on her. Tending to that garden of his. She smirked.  
  
"Now if you want to water something you can water this." Logan had told her. When she tried making another bomb, he simply looked at her and then shoved a watering can into her hands. Once that was done, she had to weed the thing and to make matters worse, she had gotten a Danger Room training session added onto it after she made sure that Bobby's ice sculpture of himself had become little pieces of Bobby. It wasn't as bad as Logan was making it sound and the punishment was really over-rated, or so she thought in her opinion. Deciding against lying on her bed, caked in dirt Tabitha walked towards her closet and pulled out her blue terry-cloth robe and a towel. She would need a shower. Walking towards the bathroom she groaned as her muscles protested with every step. A nice hot shower.

* * *

Kurt frowned as he walked through the halls of the Institute. No sign of Tabby. Where had she gone off to? Surely she hadn't taken off. She had told him before that her favorite form of transportation was teleportation and she could only do that with him. Deciding to wait for her Kurt turned the corner and looked towards the door that was covered in band stickers and little bombs going off. He'd wait for her in her room. Looking around, he grinned as he tried the doorknob. Locked. Not a problem for him.  
  
-BAMF-  
  
"Ahh! What the hell?" Tabitha exclaimed as a huge puff of smoke appeared right next to her. Kurt coughed as he pushed the smoke away and cleared his way of vision to see Tabitha, in a towel. And nothing but a towel.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry Tabitha!" He quickly shielded his eyes and shut them closed. Keeping them tight he managed to turn around. "I didn't know you were going to be in here, I thought that you had gone." When he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder he turned around. She was now in a robe.  
  
"Hey, it's alright blue. No harm, no foul. Okay?" She looked into his eyes and saw the shock in his eyes. "Oh c'mon now, you act as if you've never seen a naked girl." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. You've never seen a naked girl?" She exclaimed. Kurt quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Would you be quiet, do you want everyone to know?" He asked. She shook her head and he removed his hand. She giggled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just figured that maybe you and Amanda, well," Kurt turned away from her.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think. But all we ever did was kiss and that was the extent of it. She said she didn't want a blue freak touching her." Tabitha frowned.  
  
"Well screw her then." Kurt smirked and laughed softly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you'd want that Boom Boom." She smiled.  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't. Now c'mon blue, what's going on in that head of yours that made you bamf into my room." She sat down on her bed, pulling a pillow into her lap. He followed her with his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Is that what I do? Bamf?"  
  
"Well yeah, didn't you know that?"  
  
"Not until you and Jean pointed it out. But, that's not why I came in here. I wanted to," he paused and looked down towards the ground, he noticed that he had turned on the inducer. Precaution for walking around outside. With a sigh, he turned it off and walked over towards Tabitha's bed. "I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me tonight." Tabitha smiled and took ahold of Kurt's hand. Fluttering her eyelashes she smiled towards him.  
  
"Why Mr. Wagner I'd love to!" She exclaimed in a very pathetic attempt at a southern accent. The pathetic attempt had both of them laughing and Tabitha nudged at Kurt, "I betcha anything that sister of yours would kill me if she heard me." Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Nah, she'd probably laugh a bit." When he looked back up towards her, seeing the skepticism in her eyes he laughed, "No, she'd probably want to kick your ass for makin' fun of her."  
  
"Oh, Ah don't see why. Ah think ah'm rather good, don't you?" Tabitha couldn't keep the laughter in as she ran her fingers through her drying hair.  
  
"As funny as that is, you might want to stop. I think she's supposed to be coming home pretty soon." Tabitha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Coming home? I thought she'd been here all day." Kurt shook his head. "No, she told me she had to work on a report so she was going to the library." Tabitha frowned.  
  
"That's funny, because she told me and Logan that she was staying in, that she didn't feel good." When Kurt looked at her confused, she smiled, "I had a danger room session for blowing up the water in the pool. I thought it was pretty funny. Logan and the others didn't." Kurt laughed softly.  
  
"Figures you'd do that. But if Rogue told me that she was going to the library and you and Logan that she was staying in. I don't understand. She wouldn't lie to me but then again she wouldn't lie to Logan, they're pretty close." Tabitha shrugged.  
  
"I don't know blue."  
  
"I really shouldn't be worrying, but, I can't help but ask myself where she would've gone that she wouldn't have told me."

* * *

Did Rogue and Pietro just get caught?! Oh no! hehe review and I shall add more. Reviews make a muse and author happy and it makes for adding quicker. So please, hit the nice button before you leave. 


	8. Huh?

Disclaimer: Once again, if I owned X-Men Evolution or even any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, I'd be a rich woman. But seeing as how I'm a poor college student who spend her time watching cartoons, I don't likely own them. I also don't own the song that's in this chapter, the people who sing it do. Damn, foiled again.  
  
A/N: Well, there was a request for a longer chapter and I think I pulled it off, what do you think? Course I can't promise all my chapters are going to be long so we'll have to deal with what my muse tells me. But he's done a helpful job so far. I hope you all think so too. I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! I hit 50! That's the most I've had on any fanfiction. I have 50 on my Original story but that's totally different. Thank you so much! I'm glad you are all enjoying reading this story. So, here's another chapter for you. Yes. It's lovey-dovey for a couple, Lancitty of course because that is my favorite pairing but this is for Rietro so don't worry. Rietro makes an appearance but Lancitty and Tonda (is that the word for it? Todd/Wanda) run this chapter mostly. Enjoy and as always, review please!

* * *

Todd smiled as he watched Wanda from the doorway. She had been sitting there for at least an hour, reading. He wasn't sure which was more interesting. Watching her get into a book so much that every emotion registered on her face, or just spending time with her. He figured it was both. Taking a deep breath in he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked towards the door going outside. For the past few months he'd been showering, making himself look good, talking normally at least around her and he'd done it all for her. All for her. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for her and sometimes he wished he could get all of her memories back that Magneto had taken away from her. But then again, he wasn't so sure he wanted to give them back to her. She had been angry, hurt and unable to trust. Now, he was actually seeing himself having a chance with her. Sure. They had been hanging out. He'd managed to get a few kisses but that's as much as it amounted to. He looked around, sometimes he wished he could just take off. But Wanda wouldn't leave. Not without Pietro and Pietro wouldn't leave. All of his thoughts were jumbled inside his head and sometimes, Todd wasn't too sure he really wanted to be thinking about all this.  
  
"Todd?" Wanda said softly from the doorway. He was standing on the porch, his lanky form leaning against the railing. Standing up straight, he turned towards her and smiled.  
  
"Hey there sugarmuffin." Wanda's face showed the dislike for the nickname the second it left his lips, but her eyes gave her true feelings away. Todd smirked as he leaned against he wall, looking towards her, "Something on your mind?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Wanda bit her lower lip in hesitation and Todd began to worry. He'd never seen her like this before and it scared him just enough to make him move towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" Wanda managed a half-smile his way. As the years had passed, making high school seem almost none existent, Todd had finally gotten the growth-spurt he'd needed and he now stood just a little over Wanda's height, when he stood straight anyway.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to ask you something." Todd pushed her chin up just a bit, making him look into his eyes.  
  
"Ask me anything, I've got nothing to hide from you. Besides, you're my scarlet princess." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. He had gotten to her lighten up just enough, which is what she needed. "Now come on, what'd you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Todd tried his hardest to show his shock from her question. He quickly smiled and touched his forehead to hers.  
  
"Of course I do sugarmuffin. You're the reason I've cleaned up, began talkin' the right way. Why wouldn't you think that I love you?" Wanda sighed.  
  
"It's not that I don't think that you don't love me. I know you do. I just needed a validation, that's all." Todd's brow furrowed and he held on tightly to her. When she tried moving away from him, he didn't let her, looking up to him she frowned and giving up she pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure, that if I wanted to do something, you'd stand by me."  
  
"Well duh." He stopped himself, "You've gotta know that I would've been standin' by your side in whatever you wanted to do. Why? What do you wanna do?" He asked, maintaining constant eye contact with her.  
  
"I want to go see Professor Xavier."

* * *

Lance laughed softly as Kitty stretched out on the blanket he'd laid out for them on the beach. Holding her close to him, he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against the base of her neck where her shoulder began. She giggled as he began to kiss upward, towards her jaw. He only pulled her closer, and soon, his lips captured hers. When they finally pulled apart, her fingers wandered across his chest, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Lance, what would you do if I asked you if I could stay at your house for a few days?" She asked quietly. Lance quickly pushed himself up, leaving her feeling slightly cold as a small breeze rushed across her body.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because I like, want to stay with you for a little while. Besides, I think I should be able to. What with me being your girlfriend." Lance shook his head.  
  
"No, that's exactly why you can't be there. That's exactly why I want you to stay away from there. I don't want you anywhere near that house unless it's absolutely necessary that you have to talk to me. Promise me." Kitty frowned and pushed herself up, pulling her legs up to her body she glared towards him.  
  
"Why does Rogue get to go then?" Lance's heart sunk and he shook his head.  
  
"How did you know she was coming over?" Kitty rolled her eyes and turned them away from his. She didn't want to look at him right now, it hurt that he didn't want her to go to his house, and it hurt even more that they both knew Rogue was going over to the Brotherhood home at least every day and neither of them had said anything to one another.  
  
"It's totally obvious Lance." Kitty bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't want to talk like a child anymore. She continued, "I see her hanging around all of you all the time at school and she's always with Pietro. They're not being too secretive about everything. They may be able to keep it from Scott but I am her roommate. Besides, she comes home late and she's taken on way too many Pietro traits for me to handle." The last part was supposed to be a joke, but neither of them took it as one as Lance groaned and ran his fingers through his long hair.  
  
"Kitty." He started.  
  
"No, just forget about it Lance. I understand. Yeah, it totally hurts right now but like, I can't be too jealous can I? I mean it's not like I don't get to see you anyway." She looked down, her eyes beginning to tear up. Lance frowned. This wasn't what he wanted. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted and expected. He reached forward but she moved away from him.  
  
"Kitty, please don't do that." He cupped her chin, "Look at me, c'mon now pretty Kitty." He smiled as she looked up at him, his nickname always got her to look at him. He sighed and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I don't want you over there because I'm afraid that something might happen to you."  
  
"Like something won't now? Lance, it's not possible to keep anything bad from happening. I knew that when I first met you and I knew it even more when I fell in love with you. It's impossible for us to be completely safe."  
  
"I just don't want to take the risk. Sure, Mystiques been off with Magneto doing God knows what and I really don't want to even think about it, but I don't want to take the chance that they come back and see, see that you're the only reason I get up of a morning." Lance ran his fingers down the side of her cheek. Kitty sighed and rested her cheek against his hand. "It's not that I don't want you there, I do. I just can't risk anything happening to you." Kitty looked up towards him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if anything did happen to you, I can't guarantee what's going to happen. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt or," Lance took a deep breath in, "Or worse. And I really don't want to think about it. I came out here to have a good time with you and I plan on having that." Kitty nodded and slowly looked out towards the ocean.  
  
"It's calming out here." She waited until Lance leaned back and she crawled up between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. Taking his hand she kissed it softly. "I get that you want to protect me Lance, but the thing is, I'm not a little girl anymore." She quickly reached back and covered his mouth before he could talk. "I'm going to turn seventeen in a few months, which means I'm a teenager and I've like been one for five years. I'm sick of being called a kid, because I'm not. And even though you're totally being a great guy by trying to keep me safe, the thing is, I'm not going to be. I haven't been since I first found out I was a mutant. And the fact is, none of us are." She took his hand into hers again, matching them up. "So the more time we're together, the safer we are. Do you get what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I get what you mean." Lance pushed himself up and locked his arms around Kitty quickly before she could do anything. She smirked and was about to phase through his arms to get up but he quickly captured her lips with his, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he let go with one hand to caress the side of her face. "But enough about that, I have a surprise for you Kitty." She raised a delicate brow and smiled towards him.  
  
"And what exactly would that be Mr. Alvers?" Lance laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, Miss Pryde," Lance stood up and extended his hand to her, "You're going to have to wait and find out." He left the blanket and their things there. Knowing there was no chance of it being disturbed. He walked with her hand tightly enclosed in his, leading her towards the rocks where the waves crashed up against them. Kitty hesitated a moment as they got closer but he looked back to her, a reassuring smile convinced her to continue to follow him. They winded their way through the rocks, careful not to take a wrong turn and end up smashed by the waves. She bit her lower lip as they walked into a small opening in the rocks, then into a small cavern that was lit up.  
  
"Candles! And," Kitty looked around, "Roses? Lance when did you do this? It's beautiful." Lance smiled as he drew her petite body against his. Gently laying his lips on the top of her head he spun her around so she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my girl." He smiled and leaned down, pressing a button on the radio Kitty noticed was resting on a protruding rock. Slowly, he pulled her into a dance as the beginning piano notes began to "I do" by one of Kitty's favorites when they met, 98 Degrees. As Lance pulled her close, he began to sing into her ear softly.  
  
_All I am,  
All I'll be,  
Everything in this world,  
All that I'll ever need,  
Is in your eyes,  
Shining at me,  
When you smile I can feel,  
All my passion unfolding,  
Your hand brushes mine,  
And a thousand sensations,  
Seduce me cuz I,  
I do,  
Cherish You.  
For the rest of my life,  
You don't have to think twice.  
I will,  
Love you still,  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control,  
I've waited so long to say this to you,  
If you're askin' do I love you this much,  
I do.  
Oh baby,  
In my world,  
Before you,  
Lived outside my emotions,  
Didn't know where I was goin',  
Till that day,  
I found you,  
How you opened my life,  
To a new paradise,  
In a world torn by change,  
Still with all my heart,  
Till my dying day,  
I do,  
Cherish You.  
For the rest of my life,  
You don't have to think twice.  
I will,  
Love you still,  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control,  
I've waited so long to say this to you,  
If you're askin' do I love you this much,  
Yes I do.  
If you're askin' do I love you this much,  
Baby, I do  
Cherish you,  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you.  
If you're asking' do I love you this much,  
Baby I do  
Ooh, I do  
_  
When his song came to a slow end, Kitty smiled up at him and as she leaned up to kiss him he pulled away. She frowned, confused at what was going on. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a box for her, a ring box. Before she could say anything, Lance placed a finger against her lips, quieting her.  
  
"Ssh, it's not what you're thinking. Believe me, when I do that it's going to be ten times more romantic." He laughed softly at the surprise in her eyes, "I wanted you to have this." When he opened the box, inside, resting on the black velvet was a silver ring with an emerald sparkling up at her. "It was my moms." He heard the gasp and smiled as she raised a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Lance, like, wow. I mean oh my god, I can't take this, I mean it's like your moms which means its like totally valuable. How'd you get it? I mean I thought you were on your own." Lance nodded.  
  
"I was, but this was something I took after my mom died and my dad started drinking. I wanted to give it to someone who was worth it, and Kitty, you're worth it. Consider it, a promise of sorts."  
  
"A promise for what?"  
  
"To marry you someday, when I'm worthy of you." Kitty looked up, taking Lance's hand with hers she kissed his cheek softly and reaching out with her shaky hand, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Aren't you like, going to put it on my finger then?"

* * *

"Rogue?" Jean said again as her teammate walked up from the forest. "Rogue, what's going on?" Rogue smiled as she glanced towards Pietro and then back towards Jean, taking a deep breath she sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright, you caught me." She said, keeping her arms crossed as Pietro started moving towards her. She shook her head slightly, not looking back at him.  
  
"Caught you? What are you talking about and what are you doing with Pietro Maximoff?" Rogue shrugged, looking up towards Jean she pushed the small strand of white hair away from her face.  
  
"Well, I'm thinkin' of going back to the Brotherhood, that's what. I was talkin' with Pietro here seeing what I had to do in order to gain Mystique's trust back." Jean frowned, and she felt the sudden need to read Rogue's mind but she was always the strongest at keeping Jean from reading her thoughts. She opened her mouth to talk but Pietro quickly cut her off.  
  
"Yeah-Roguey's-comin'-home. You-got-a-problem-with-that-Red?" He asked quickly, coming to a stance between Rogue and herself. Jean kept her frown but she quickly got an idea. She reached out towards Pietro's mind and was floored with a thousand images at once. His brain worked as fast as his super speed did. A slight whimper escaped before she had to let go, Pietro's mind being too much for her at the moment. She regained her composure.  
  
"I do have a slight problem with it. Rogue, are you sure you want this? I mean, you can still be friends with Pietro and Lance and the rest of the guys, you don't have to join them."  
  
"Why-don't-you-let-her-think-for-herself-before-you-go-confusing-her." Pietro cut in before Rogue could say anything. Jean crossed her arms.  
  
"I think I'd like to talk to Rogue, alone." She replied, looking Pietro square in the eye. He smirked, and before she could blink he was in her face.  
  
"You-want-to-talk-to-her-you're-going-to-have-to-go –through-me. See-that's- the-problem-with-you-X-geeks-you-want-everyone-to-think-for-themselves-and- not-for-the-betterment-of-the-team. Sorry-Grey-she's-ours-now." Pietro grinned and returned to Rogue's side. But the warm welcome he was expecting didn't exist. In fact, it was anger that he saw on Rogue's face. Biting the inside of his cheek he sighed, "I should've shut up." He said just soft enough for her to hear.  
  
"Yep." Rogue turned to Jean. "You want to talk? Fine. We'll talk tonight but not a moment sooner. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." She looked towards Pietro and stalked off, he shrugged and grinned towards Jean, taking off after her. Jean, shocked and not sure what to say sat down again, running her fingers through her hair. She needed to tell someone. But who? Kurt? Or maybe she should tell Scott? And what about the Professor? She needed to tell him of course but she wanted to make sure that Rogue was okay. She trusted her of course; but with the drastic change she wasn't sure what to expect. Biting her lip she stood up, just in time to see Scott walking up towards her.  
  
"What was Pietro Maximoff doing here?"

* * *

Oooh, review?


	9. Surprise

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own X-Men Evo. I only wished I did hehe. I can only rub it in WB's face that they screwed up in not continuing it. They lost all kinds of business. Stupid stupid people. Ahem. Anyways.  
  
A/N: YEY! I'm not dead! And I apologize for the lack of updating. I had a problem with my computer and my disks that held my stories, particularly this one and I lost it for a time being. Of course, I had it on this site but it took awhile seeing as how MY computer has no internet connection at the moment. Sometimes it sucks being back home from college. But, I love it. I also had writers block so I hope you forgive me because I have a long chapter for you. Long for me anyway lol. I also have a new song fic for my Evo fans. It's not exactly Rietro but it is a couple featured in this story called "Little Moments". Read it if you like! As always, please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, are you sure you're wanting to be doing this sugar?" Todd asked cautiously as they stood outside the gates of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Wanda smiled and looked over to him, reaching over she took his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"I need to do this Todd, and if you're not with me, I don't think I can."  
  
"Okay, one quick question, why does it need to be me?" Wanda laughed softly, something she wasn't used to doing and it was something she wanted to get used to and start doing.  
  
"Because I trust you. And because you look really cute when you're nervous." Todd smiled at the compliment and shook his head, "Besides that, Pietro would have a fit if he knew I was here, and I needed someone who I knew could keep me grounded." Todd nodded.  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me. Besides, I can't help liking the fact that I'm going to rub that goggle boy the wrong way by being here. Shall we?" Todd smiled as he held Wanda's hand and they both walked into the grounds of the Institute. Together.

* * *

"You're not answering me Jean, what was Maximoff doing here?" Scott asked again. Jean sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her body, rubbing her arms.  
  
"I don't know Scott. Maybe he was here to talk to Rogue, but honestly, I mean Rogue mentioned something about going back to the Brotherhood. I don't know what's going on to tell you the truth. Besides, why are you so worried about it?"  
  
"You know me Jean, I'm always on the alert for anything those creeps pull. Besides, wherever that Maximoff is you can guarantee that Magneto isn't too far away." He walked over to Jean and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, "Plus, I have to admit, I was a little worried about you." Jean smiled affectionately up to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Scott. It's nice to know that someone in this world is actually worried about me."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. You have your family, this family here and all your friends. Everyone worries about you Jean." Jean looked up at him and wished that just once, she could take his glasses off and look into his eyes, but she knew that would be a danger to everyone.  
  
"I know Scott. But don't you ever want to be normal?"  
  
"You know I do. I mean it bugs the hell outta me that I can't even look at you without having these glasses on. I like helping people, don't get me wrong but I want to just quit sometimes. That or take a long vacation." Jean nodded.  
  
"Maybe that's what I need, a vacation." Scott smirked.  
  
"What? Wanting to get away from me so quickly?" Jean laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. In fact I'd probably see if you could go with me. I just want a day where nothing goes wrong you know? But having these powers is an advantage. I love helping people and now I can really help them. It just, hurts, is all." Scott nodded and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I know Jean, I know." He held her tightly to him and then, picking up her chin with a touch of his hand, he smiled down at her. "Hey, what do you say we go to the movies or something?" Jean sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"I wish I could but I have a lot of homework that I need to finish up. Can I have a rain check?" Scott smiled and leaning forward, he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Definitely." Jean smiled, biting her lower lip just a bit before she turned away from him and began walking back up to the institute. She didn't notice that Scott's grin had slowly faded and he turned towards the clearing where Rogue and Pietro had disappeared, crossing his arms as he walked back over towards the clearing. He looked around.  
  
"Whatever you're trying to do Pietro," Scott smirked, "I will find out. Mark my words. Nobody tries overthrowing me. Nobody."

* * *

Rogue walked into the Brotherhood house. Wait, no. Pietro knew when she walked and this wasn't really walking this was a fast walk for Rogue which meant one of two things. She was pissed, or she was really pissed. When she slammed the door shut and starting stomping up the stairs, he winced. She was really pissed. He looked around the house cautiously and made a quick run through. Seeing that nobody was home, he took a deep breath in and braved going into his room. When he did, he saw Rogue; sitting at his desk, leaned back in his leather rollie-chair that he'd conned his father out of. Her legs were crossed and she was glaring out the window. She looked, he grinned, well she looked hot.  
  
"Roguey?" He said.  
  
"Tell me Pietro, do you try to make my life a living hell or are you just, born to do it?" He raised an eyebrow and looked towards her. She still hadn't turned towards him and her voice was cold.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean it." She turned around and stood up, her eyes were filling with tears. "Do you want to make my life miserable? Because believe me, you're definitely succeeding." Pietro went to put his arms around her but she slapped his hand away. "No, I don't want to hear an excuse. Look, I know you want me back here but I can't do it. I can't." His face hardened.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because, my family is there Pietro."  
  
"No there not, your family is here. With Lance, Toad, Blob and me. We're your damn family!" He growled. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Yes, you are. But I mean my real family Pietro." When he didn't say anything she continued. "You don't know this, but Mystique, she's my mother." Pietro's gaze whirled up towards Rogue and he tried seeing if she was joking. She wasn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's exactly what I just said Pietro, Mystique is my mother." Pietro laughed softly and shook his head.  
  
"That can't be true, if she was, then you'd be like that blue elf-boy you have with you and those other X-Geeks! You can't be her daughter!"  
  
"I am Pietro. She adopted me and then put me in Irene's care. Why do you think she was so interested in recruiting me with you guys? Why do you think I moved here? I'm surprised you didn't know. What with Magneto being your father and all." Pietro sat down on his bed, shocked. Shaking his head.  
  
"No, why would she try killing you then? Why would she make us believe that you'd turned your back on us?" Rogue sighed and walked over towards the bed. Sitting beside him she took her hand in his and ran her fingers through his silver hair.  
  
"Because that's what she wanted to do. She found out that I wanted nothing to do with her so I became an enemy. And she didn't realize that Kurt was her son until school started that year she was principal. When she tried apologizing to us, we wouldn't hear of it. We didn't believe her and her lies anymore." She cupped the side of her face and smiled towards him. "But it doesn't matter now. We're together and hey, just because we're on two different teams doesn't mean we can't be."  
  
"Yeah-it-only-means-we're-going-to-try-and-kill-the-rest-of-your-team- that's-all." He said quickly. He stood up and in a second was by his window. "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-before?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd react like this. And to be completely honest, I thought you'd find me revolting and hate me because of what she's done to you guys. Don't get me wrong, she can be great sometimes, not that I want her hearin' that but the point is, I know that you've always hated her." Pietro smirked and turned back towards her.  
  
"You're right, I have." He looked back out the window and smiled slowly, which was weird for him, as Rogue wrapped her arms from behind him and kissed the back of his neck softly.  
  
"So you don't hate me?" Pietro whirled around and took her into his arms. Kissing her quickly and fiercely on the lips, he kept his arms around her and pushed her against he wall as he toyed with the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"I could never hate you." Rogue smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well, you sure as hell had me fooled." Pietro grinned.  
  
"Part of the challenge baby. You know, gotta get my kicks somewhere." Before Rogue could say anything, her shirt was off and tossed across the floor, landing on his computer. "Besides, I had to learn to try and hate you. It didn't work obviously." Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Obviously not." They continued to kiss. Rogue opened her eyes for a moment and then, concentrating she began to feel the pull of taking Pietro's powers. When she pulled away, she touched her lips. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah." Cautiously, Rogue reached out and touched Pietro's face gently with her hand. Noticing she didn't feel the familiar pull she smiled.  
  
"I can control them. When I'm with you." Pietro smirked.  
  
"So what's that supposed to mean?" Before he could utter another word, Rogue ran over to him, using his powers and had him pinned down on the bed. Slowly she ran her fingers up his shirt and grinned.  
  
"Guess we'll have to find out won't we?" As Rogue grinned and leaned down and kissed him she slowly pulled away enough, "Besides-who-doesn't-like-a- challenge?" Pietro's eyes gleamed as he ran his fingers up her back towards her bra.  
  
"You-got-that-right."

* * *

"Lance are you sure you want to do this?" Kitty asked as they sat in his Jeep outside the brotherhood house. Lance took a deep breath in, holding Kitty's hand tightly. Looking over to the house, he nodded.  
  
"I want you to be welcome in this house, just as much as Rogue is. Just, please don't say anything about me joining the X-Men or trying to get the other guys to do it. It's not for us okay?" Kitty nodded and smiled towards Lance as she climbed out of the Jeep and walking towards the front door, met up with Lance and took ahold of his hand. When they got to the front door, Lance paused a moment until Kitty gave him a small nudge and before he could say anything phased them through the door. "Hey, whoa. I'm never going to get used to that." Kitty smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to get in here." She looked around and smiled, "It looks a lot better."  
  
"Yeah, well working and giving everyone chores does some good around here. I mean, we have enough food to survive. That and Blob has started a garden and is in the middle of building a green house for it. Toad finally told him that he needed it or his food was going to die, so the big guy got working on it." Kitty laughed softly and letting go of Lance's hand she walked into the kitchen to look outside, where she saw Blob's green house. He'd need a little bit of help.  
  
"Do you think he'd mind if I offered to help him?" Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I helped my Dad this one time and it totally like came out awesome. I could help him out with it." Lance slowly smiled.  
  
"You'd do that?" Kitty nodded and walked back towards Lance.  
  
"I'm going to make this as easy as possible. I don't want them to hate me because I live at the Institute and I'm on the other team." Lance's grin widened and he caressed the side of her face.  
  
"My pretty Kitty, always wanting to help other people. Well, let's go see if he's here. He might be in his room, he had a report he had to do." Kitty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You have them doing homework?" Lance smirked.  
  
"Well yeah, we have to be smart if we're going to kick your butts the next time we meet." Kitty laughed softly, though she knew she shouldn't have. Lance quickly ran upstairs, holding her hand tightly. Knocking on a door, he frowned. "Hmm, wonder if Toad knows where he is." Knocking on the door next to it, Lance waited a few minutes and frowned. "Okay, that's weird, one of them has to be here or the front door wouldn't be unlocked." Turning towards the door that was next to his own bedroom he stopped, "Wonder if Pietro would know." Lance knocked and then getting frustrated, opened the door up. "Pietr-"  
  
"Whoa! Hey! Close-the-damn-door-Avalanche!" Pietro yelled, Lance stood there, dumbfounded to see Pietro and Rogue, naked in Pietro's bed with a sheet barely covering them.  
  
"Lance? What are yo- Oh my God! Rogue?" Kitty exclaimed as she walked up to Lance's side. Rogue grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, hey Lance, Kitty, what's up?"

* * *

She watched the house carefully with a frown on her face. She figured Pietro would've gone here, but with Rogue and then Lance showing up with that airhead who went by Kitty! She was disgusted and she wanted her revenge. Taking a deep breath in she waited a moment. She knew she had to wait, and she would. She'd wait very, very patiently. Right now she had to get back and she had to figure out where Toad and Wanda had wandered off to. With disgust she looked at the house one more time. They'd turned it into a home, and that was the last thing it needed to be. She'd show them. Or better yet, they both would show the brats. They would indeed. 


	10. Memories and Acceptance

Disclaimer: Geeze, if I owned them, would it have been canceled? No. If I owned them, would I be writing a fanfiction? No. Good, now that we have an understanding. We all know that I don't own them. I can only dream right?  
  
A/N: Yes! An update! A short one but an update none the less! I know it took me almost a month this time and I apologize, I just hope people still like it (my reviews kinda...stopped sniff) So I hope that you haven't lost faith in me or just stopped all together. This chapter is just about Wanda's visit (with Todd) to the Institute. I did this because 1. It was easier to get over writers block and 2. Because it was too important to put with another scene. Hope you enjoy it and please, please review. Thanks!   
  
"What is it exactly that you want me to do for you Wanda? I've offered you and you brother a place to stay here but you've never accepted. What brings you to my doorstep now?" Professor Xavier asked as he sat behind his desk. Wanda shrugged as she looked down at the floor. Todd had been asked to stay outside. Sighing, Wanda looked up towards the professor and slowly stood up, walking towards the window and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I want to remember." Xavier raised an eyebrow. He knew what she was talking about of course, but how could she know?  
  
"What do you mean?" Wanda turned back to him.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Professor Xavier. And no offense but you're pretty stupid if you don't know what I'm talking about. I want to remember everything my father stole from me. And I know you can do it." Xavier sighed, clasping his hands together he looked down for a moment then back towards Wanda.  
  
"You're right. But I'm not going to be able to do what you want me to Wanda." She clenched her fists.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A person's mind is a very fragile thing Wanda. If I were to go into your head and make you begin to remember things, you would, of course, slowly remember."  
  
"So what's the problem?" She cut in. Xavier waited a moment, and continued slowly.  
  
"If I did that to you, there's a risk you'd get hurt. You'd remember things too fast and it'd cause you to have difficulty understanding everything. That's a risk I'm most definitely not willing to take."  
  
"But I am. I need to remember."  
  
"And in due time you will. I can, search through your memories and maybe some of them will resurface, but I can't bring them all back like you want me to Wanda. It has to be done on it's own time." Wanda shook her head and stared down at the ground, her arms crossed.  
  
"It's not right. He can screw with my memories and erase everything I ever knew in a single day, but you can't return everything he took away without ruining my life." Her fists clenched and shook slightly as she gathered her power up. "It's not fair. I want him to pay for what he's done to me. Me and Pietro. He deserves the worst." Xavier frowned and shook his head as he maneuvered his wheelchair over towards Wanda. Reaching out he took his hand in hers and sighed as he looked up towards her.  
  
"Wanda, I know you're upset and I know you're quite angry at him. But that is no reason to wish the worst thing on anyone, even if you think they deserve it. I'll tell you what. If you agree to come here, once a week, I will try my hardest to sit down with you and monitor your progress with your memories. But, while I'm doing this, you have to promise me that you nor Pietro will go after your father." Wanda shook her head, sitting down as she looked at the hand that held hers. Did her father ever do that before? Had he ever been so kind? No. Her jaw set. He was cruel. Abandoning her and Pietro to people they didn't know. Making them grow up so that Wanda hated her only brother. No. He was nothing more than a coward.  
  
"Fine. Professor Xavier, you have my word." Xavier nodded, no emotion appearing on his face. Letting go of Wanda's hand he motioned towards the door.  
  
"Do you want to let Mr. Tolansky in? I'm sure he's worried about you." Wanda nodded, "Mr. Tolansky, you can come in now." The door swung open and in the doorway, ear pressed up against the door, stood Todd. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, yo there Professor X. Those new wheels?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. Xavier smiled.  
  
"No, I don't have a new wheelchair. Listen, Mr. Tolansky,"  
  
"Whoa now baldy, no need for the formalities, call me Todd."  
  
"Alright, Todd then, but I do need to ask you to call me Professor X or Professor Xavier, common courtesy you understand," Todd nodded, anything was better than being referenced as the garbage can so he could understand Wheels' reasoning for wanting respect. "I wanted you to come in here so you would hear this and know that this is of Wanda's own free will." Todd frowned and looked towards Wanda.  
  
"What's she gonna do? She ain't movin' in here is she?" Wanda's face shot up and she grinned towards Todd.  
  
"No, I'm not moving in here. I'm staying at home." Todd smiled and sat down, looking towards Professor Xavier who sat there patiently waiting.  
  
"Alright. So what's goin' on?" Xavier took a deep breath in, knowing that the teenager sitting in front of him was going to have a slight dislike towards the idea that was being presented, much less wasn't going to like the idea of anyone he cared about being by the 'enemy'. Xavier only wished it didn't have to be like that.  
  
"Well, Todd, you clearly know that a few months ago, Magneto, Wanda's father, acquired the services of a certain mutant who could change the memories of others. You also know, because you were the one to get her out of there that she suffered dramatically for it. Wanda wishes to change the effects of that day." Todd nodded, "Wanda is going to begin coming here once a week to meet with me. While she's here we're going to slowly begin to sort through the true memories and discard of the false ones." Xavier waited.  
  
"Okay. All I have to say is you'd better believe I'm going to be here. Because there is no way I'm lettin' my sugarmuffin go through this alone."  
  
"Todd," Wanda growled. "Not here." Xavier laughed softly, and under his breath so that the two teens in front of him didn't notice. Wanda's cheeks reddened giving her another reason to be called the 'Scarlet Witch'. Xavier cleared his throat and then continued.  
  
"Wonderful. And I didn't expect any less from you Todd. And remember, my offer still stands; for all of you. I know that Mystique left that house in shambles." Both lowered their heads, "But I also know all of you have chipped in and that house looks better than it ever did. My offer will always be there Wanda and Todd, it's up to you to take it."  
  
"Okay. Well, thank you Professor X and I'll be seeing you, same time next week?" Xavier smiled.  
  
"That should be fine Wanda. I'll see you too Todd." The teenage boy nodded and rose quickly to get to Wanda's side. Xavier watched patiently as he followed them out and then returned to his office; watching them through the window he waited a moment, "You can come out now Logan." Wolverine stepped out from behind the bookshelves that lead towards the Danger Room.  
  
"Seems to me like you're too good to them Charles. Those kids have been on the wrong side of the tracks since this thing started." He said gruffly.  
  
"Yes. But if I can recall, so was a certain teacher that I now employ. If I can help them, even if it's just a bit Logan, then I know I've done my best for them. All I can hope for now is that they come to realize that they might actually be safer here, with those they don't like. Then alone with just those they love."  
  
"You and your cryptic messages Charles. I'm never going to understand them." Xavier grinned.  
  
"All I'm saying is, hopefully they'll realize that when they work as a whole, though they are on 'two different sides' as they say, the results are not only better, but everyone's safer. I can only hope that this small flash of trust from Wanda and Todd, soon follow to young Pietro, Fred and Lance." 


	11. Consequences

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own them. Oh well. I'm too tired to care right now.

A/N: Okay, update again. I hope that everyone's still enjoying reading this, which is why I'm still going with the updating and I will continue to. Hope that if you're in school everything's going great. Things are about to start here in college and I really don't want it to, but maybe I can update more. I obviously did that more in school then over the summer. Enjoy and please review!

"What-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing?! Didn't-you-hear-me? Close-the-damn-door-Avalanche!" Pietro growled as he leaned down and made sure that Rogue's body was covered, not caring that the sheet was dangerously falling down his waist, beginning to reveal things. Lance's eyes had yet to fall back into place as they were bugged out, staring towards the scene in front of him. Kitty giggled and slowly took ahold of his arm.

"Sorry! We'll leave you two alone! Rogue, I expect total details!" Kitty exclaimed as she pulled Lance from the door and closed the door behind him. Pietro glared at the door for a few minutes until he felt a cool hand touch his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Rogue said softly. She carefully tugged the sheet up against her chest. "Unless, you're not thinking and you just plan on staring at that door for a minute." Pietro growled again as he slowly got up, not taking care about the fact that he was now roaming around his room completely naked.

"Why'd they have to walk in?" Rogue laughed, shaking her head as she sat up.

"Pietro, it's not like they planned it."

"Oh, I-bet-they-did. Everyone-in-this-damn-house-is-trying-to-ruin-my-life!" Rogue frowned as Pietro grabbed his jeans and slipped them on, not bothering to button them as they hung low on his hips. She shrugged as she pulled her legs up towards her body and waited as Pietro continued on his rant. "I-should-just-move-out. I-mean-Mystique's-not-here-anymore-and-Lance-thinks-he-can-push-me-arou-" Pietro stopped as his blue gaze centered on Rogue's sad face. He was by her side in a second, sitting on the bed, pushing the hair out of her face, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You were saying?" Pietro tipped her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Don't tell me that, what's wrong?" Rogue shrugged, moving away from his touch. Pietro's brow furrowed and he looked up at her as she slowly slid out from under the covers, getting her clothes together. "Hey. What-do-you-think-you're-doing?"

"I'm getting ready Pietro. Kitty and I obviously have to get back to the Institute." Pietro crossed his arms as he stood up, before Rogue could do much more, he was by her side, grabbing her wrists as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips attacking hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed down her body. He pulled her body demandingly against his as their kiss deepened. When they pulled apart, in order to breath, Rogue's eyes were heavy-lidded and her lips slightly pink and swollen. "Okay, what was that for?" She managed to slowly say.

"What-do-you-think-it-was-for-you-ninny?" Pietro exclaimed, his hands still clenched around her waist. "You-were-getting-ready-to-go-because-you-were-starting-to-think-that-I-didn't-care-about-what-happened-earlier." Rogue's eyes suddenly became wetter, silver flecks merging with the brillant green.

"That's not what I was going to do. Besides that. Not everything is about you Pietro Maximoff."

"Are-you-insane? Of-course-everything-is-about-me!" Pietro smirked, then taking another look into Rogue's emotion-crazed eyes, he sighed, "Look.Earlier. It meant the world to me alright? I just, I'm pissed that Lance and Kitty came in on it." He ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, "I wanted to spend time with you. Just the two of us. I thought that maybe that was what you wanted." Rogue slowly smiled, watching as Pietro was slowly beginning to realize that he actually cared for someone other than himself.

"Well, I can't believe it. I'll be damned." She muttered.

"What? Why-be-damned? I-see-absolutely-no-reason-to-damn-me!" Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head as she brushed by Pietro. She crossed her arms.

"I've told you before Pietro, it's not about you! What I was talking about was the fact that finally, it hit you. Finally you've realized that you care about someone else. Not just yourself. It's freaking you out." Pietro frowned. He didn't care about anyone. Nobody had ever cared about him so why did he care about anyone? No. It wasn't happening.

"No, that's not what I'm freaking out about. I'm freaking out about the fact that I have no clue what I'm going to tell Lance. That's it." Pietro lied. He bit his tongue. This was getting ridiculous. He never acted like that. He could lie like no other. What the hell? Rogue rolled her eyes and growled softly as she gathered her things and opening the bedroom door, made a point to slam it behind her.

Oh shit.

Lance looked across the kitchen island towards Kitty, shakily he held a bottle of water as he lifted it up and took another huge swig of it. Shaking his head, he ran hid hands over his eyes a moment and then looked towards Kitty again. She laughed softly at him as she took a sip of her soda. "You okay?" Lance looked over towards her, shock still apparent on his face.

"You're asking if I'm okay?" Kitty nodded, "I just walked in on Pietro having sex with Rogue! And you're asking if I'm okay!" Kitty laughed and shook her head again.

"Actually, I think they were in some serious after-glow time. No sex." Lance rolled his eyes.

"That is not the point!" Biting her lower lip, she tried to keep from laughing again but was seriously failing.

"Then what is the point? It's not like you could've possibly known. Besides that, we didn't' even know if they were here. I mean, having the house to yourself, sometimes things get boring." She suddenly became very interested at the coke can in front of her. She began tracing the top of it with her finger. Lance raised an eyebrow towards her when it finally sank in what she had said.

"What?"

"Huh?" Kitty replied, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What did you just say?" Lance said. Kitty shrugged and continued to trace the top of the can, only she slowly began pacing back and forth.

"Oh. It was nothing. I was just trying to take your mind off of what you saw and hey! Look, I did. So no worries. I'm going to go watch t.v. now." Kitty quickly turned to walk through the foyer towards the living room but Lance was quicker and he cut off her escape. She sighed.

"What did you really say?" Kitty looked up at him mournfully. Trying to get of what she had really said. This was around the time that she really regretted having a big mouth.

"Nothing." She replied. When Lance pushed her chin up, forcing him to look at her she sighed, "Alright, fine. I had just said that sometimes, being in a house, all alone. Two people can get, really bored. That's all. Okay? No more third degree." Lance smiled slowly and shook his head.

"Okay. No more third degree. I promise. But we're definitely going to talk about thi-"

"Where-do-you-think-you're-going? You-can't-just-walk-home!" Pietro yelled, interrupting Lance, as he walked out of his room. Both Lance and Kitty peeked out around the corner only to see Rogue storming down the stairs and towards the door.

"I'm leaving Pietro! Kitty, see if Lance can take you home. I have to go for a walk!" Rogue yelled. Pietro stood at the top of the stairs, still half naked.

"Well, fine. Leave!" Pietro yelled back. He spotted Lance and Kitty at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you looking at?" Both shrugged.

"Nothing." Kitty replied. "Maybe I should go after her." She mumbled, loud enough for Lance to hear, but low enough for Pietro to miss. Lance shook his head.

"No. I think you should stay here. We'll let the village idiot take care of his own mess. Besides, she told you to stay with me. I'll take you back home." Pietro glared down towards Lance as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"I heard that Alvers. And-if-you-think-I'm-an-idiot-why-don't-you-tell-me-how-to-fix-this!" Pietro growled. Lance slowly smirked.

"Oh no. You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out." Pietro slowly pushed himself off the wall. Next thing Lance and Kitty saw was a fully-clothed Pietro rushing down the stairs and both swore they heard a small, 'Damn women' whisper by them.


	12. Harsh

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, because if I did it never would've been canceled

A/N: Sorry! For both not a funny disclaimer and for the long ass time it took me to update! But I hope you'll forgive me because I have a chapter for you and the way things are going I should have another one real soon. So no worries! I really do apologize for how long it took me to update with this story, I just hit a huge wall and then school started so we all know how that goes. I hope you like this chapter and please review! I want to at least hit over 75! Thanks again! Hugs to all of you and double hugs if you review!!

* * *

Lance looked towards Kitty. For the past twenty minutes they had been sitting next to one another, not talking. Having been interrupted by Pietro and Rogue yelling at one another hadn't helped to continue their conversation. Resting his arms on his thighs he let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Kitty, we can't keep doing this." He started.

"Doing what?" Kitty sighed and looked up towards him, a little nervous as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She barely even met his eyes before she looked away again, suddenly becoming very interested in the television. The blank television.

"This Kitty." Lance said, "Not talking. Look, what you said earlier, it's something we need to talk about because, we'll, it comes up. There's nothing wrong with talking about it."

"Talking about what Lance? I just mentioned how," Kitty bit her lip, "How sometimes two people can get bored, and well," She shook her head, "We don't need to talk about that. We're not bored." Lance raised an eyebrow and looked towards her. He knew Kitty was really that dumb. Slowly, he reached out and cupped her chin and he pushed her chin up so she looked at him. He grinned.

"My pretty-Kitty. It's all right if you don't want to talk about it right now. Just know, people don't do it just because they're bored," When Kitty's eyes widened, and slowly she smiled, "And it doesn't really matter what anyone else does. When the time comes for us, it'll just happens." Kitty bit her lower lip gently and turned away from him for a moment, making a frown cross Lance's face.

"What if I want it to happen, like, soon." She murmured.

"What?" With a sigh, Kitty ran her fingers through her hair and slowly, she turned and looked up to Lance, moving closer to him.

"What if I want it to happen? I mean, what if I want," She sighed. "God I don't know why this is so difficult." She cleared her throat and then looked up towards him again, "What if I want to be with you Lance? In that way." Lance stared at her for a moment and slowly blinked.

"Uh, what?" Kitty laughed softly.

"What if you and I," Kitty grinned and bit her lower lip again, "Suddenly got bored?" Lance couldn't breathe. He couldn't even tell whether or not he could even think right now. Was there actual thoughts going through his head right now because he didn't even know if there was an actual thought process as he looked down towards Kitty. Taking a deep breath in, he slowly moved away, though it killed him to do so. And he really hated the sudden fear that entered Kitty's eyes.

"Kitty." He started. "That. What you just said would honestly mean the world to me," He smiled and caressed the side of her face lightly, "But, I want to make sure you're ready for it and I want you to know that I am willing to sit here and wait until you are ready." Kitty sighed and shook her head as she got up.

"Why do you all have to treat me like I'm twelve?" She exclaimed. Lance was utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am seventeen now Lance! In case you haven't noticed! I'm more than capable of making my own decisions. Like if I want to have sex with you, I'll have sex with you! You and Jean, and Scott." She growled. "Dammit Scott is always treating me like I'm twelve!"

"I'm just trying to,"

"What? Be the considerate boyfriend? Be the good guy?" She rolled her eyes, "Lance, honestly, I'm really sick of the good guys. I want you Lance. It's as simple as that." Before Lance could stand up, or even say anything, Kitty pushed her body against his and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled away, she smiled down towards Lance who seemed completely out of it. "Do you get what I'm saying?" Lance nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I don't want you telling me that you're willing to wait when I'm wanting this just as much as you are. I love you Lance Alvers." Kitty smiled slowly, running her fingers down the side of his face. "I love you." Lance smirked, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist he pulled her a little bit closer.

"I love you too Kitty. My pretty-Kitty." He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

Neither of them realized the yellow eyes looking in from the window. Neither of them could care that she was watching them, half tempted to bust her fist through the window. How dare they! First Pietro and now Lance! What was going on with these boys? They forgot her so easily! After all she had done for them! Mystique shook her head as she turned away. She was going to make them pay and all it took was a little amount of persuasion. It was just so easy. So simple. She was going to make sure her boys knew exactly what family they were apart of. Young Rogue. Now she was going to be apart of this family because Pietro was unreliable on his own. He needed an anchor. So she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Rogue was walking as far away as she could. She didn't want to be anywhere near anyone right now. Of all the stupid things, Pietro really didn't know what to do or what to say anymore because he always did something or said it before he thought it through. It was something she loved about him. Shaking her head she slowed her pace down just enough. It'd take her longer to get to the Institute if she was walking slower and right now, she didn't want to see anyone. Stopping for a moment, she frowned and turned towards the clearing she just walked from. Someone was there. She took another step, and hearing the twig snap she quickly turned and stopped.

"What are you doing Pietro?"

"Coming-after-you." Pietro was at her side in an instant, looking towards her as he pushed her up against the tree. "What? You-think-I-wanted-you-to-leave? Wrong." Rogue sighed and tried pushing him off but he wouldn't move, or if he did it was too quick for her to do anything.

"Pietro, just leave me alone okay? You made your point. Yeah, we had fun. That's it, now can you please just let me go?" Pietro shook his head.

"You. Weren't. Listening." He stated. For him, talking slow took a lot of work and Rogue could tell that he was trying to maintain his composure around her. Thinking before he talked. "The last thing I wanted was for you to leave. I wanted you to stay, spend some time with me without this stupid rivalry going on."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I did! You-were-just-too-busy-getting-mad-at-me-for-some-reason!"

"I was getting mad, I was just hurt. Here we are, lying with one another and then Lance and Kitty walk in! Oh well, it was a mistake, but you were flying off the handle! Talking about how everyone was out to ruin your life. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Stay." Pietro said. He had moved away from her and was standing towards the bulk of trees, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground. "I just wanted you to stay." Rogue pushed the tears back, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Why should I have stayed Pietro?"

"Because. I wanted you to." When he looked at her, Rogue felt her heart catch in her throat. Never before had she seen him look so lost, so broken and alone. Never had she seen him ready to crack. "I wanted you to stay because what happened between us, was the most," Pietro stopped, turning away from her again. Rogue walked closer to him, "It was the most, laughable time of my life." Rogue recoiled. Pietro slowly smirked and held out his arms. "What do you want me to tell you babe? That it rocked my world?" He laughed. "Please."

"Pietro. Y-you can't mean that." He grinned, and moments later she felt herself pinned against the tree, his hands digging into her wrists.

"Oh, but I do. I mean every single word of it. You think these past few weeks have been the best time of my life for me? Please. I've just wanted to get under your skin. Prove I could. And you know what?" He leaned in, kissing along her neck as Rogue tried kicking him, tried to get away, he pushed harder on her wrists, making her cry out in pain, "I did. I proved that you and your little X-Geeks, are nothing. Once you start talking about love and how you care about one another," He laughed, "You were easy."

"Shut up." Rogue replied.

"Oh why? You going to hurt me too?" He let go of her, backing away just enough. "You can't hurt me Rogue. No longer can you touch me with your toxic skin and make me crash out." He smirked, "But you know what. I'm sickened that you can touch me. You're nothing more than a freak. Toxic skin that can absorbs someone else's power and memories? You call that a mutation?" He laughed. "Please. You're nothing more than a freak show." Rogue couldn't feel anymore. She was numb. She didn't know what was going on or what to do. Staring down at the ground she was shaking. Why was he being so cruel?

"Why?" She whispered. Pietro moved closer.

"What was that? What'd the freak say?"

"I said why. Why would you do this Pietro? It wasn't to just prove that you could break me down. Why would you go so far? I thought we were friends." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no, here we go again. Whine, whine. You actually think that I would want to be your friend again? That I would want a single thing to do with you? You betrayed me." He was inches in front of her face as he glared towards her, "Did I hurt you? Well good, because that proves that you no longer belong anywhere near the Brotherhood. You think that we'd actually still want to be your friends? Not. Likely."

"You told me you were over that."

"Yeah-well-guess-what-Roguey. You-don't-know-me-very-well." He lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. What was behind Rogue's eyes was nothing but hurt, and shame. "You're nothing to me. Everyone who's ever left me. You. Wanda. I'll show you. And you know what else Rogue?" She moved away from him, trying to walk faster away from him, but he kept up with her. "You want to know one last thing Rogue? It wasn't even worth getting you in bed." Rogue stopped and looking towards Pietro, her eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. "Yeah, it wasn't even worth it. I thought maybe you'd be a good la-"Pietro's face recoiled from her slap.

"Get away from me." She said. He laughed, slowly as he touched his cheek, it was turning red.

"Aw, Roguey get hurt?"

"Get the hell away from me."

"Oh, don't worry baby. I'm through with sluts." Pietro grinned, and turning away he was gone in a second as Rogue stood there. Crying.

* * *

Reviewing right?


	13. On Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with X-Men Evolution. If I did, do you think it would've been canceled?

A/N: Update! Score! I hope you enjoy this one and I really hope that you review. Thanks for continuing to read and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. I'm really sorry for the lack of updating but finals approached and had to take priority. Enjoy! And btw, sorry for the "Part One" and "Part Two" deal again, but the stupid line things won't work for me. Again, enjoy!

**Part One:**

Rogue sat there in her room for hours. There was no one she wanted to talk to, there was no one she wanted to see. Tears were falling down her face, slowly trickling as she shook her head, pulling her legs up against her body she looked down, closing her eyes. She felt betrayed and unwanted, but most of all her heart was broken. She didn't understand any of it and in being honest with herself, she really didn't want to understand it at all. He was just, so rude. Yet, she knew it was him. She knew because he was the only one she could ever touch, and for the briefest moment, they had touched. There was a knock on the door.

"Rogue? Hey, you like mind if I come in or anything? I can be like totally quiet, but I just wanted to check up on you." Kitty said softly.

"No Kitty, it's fine. C'mon in." Rogue sniffed, brushing her tears away with her hand. Kitty sat next to her.

"Is it really that bad?" Rogue nodded, "Can I ask what it was, because, like Lance and I thought you were," She stopped and bit her lip a moment, "Well we thought you were gonna like, make up." Rogue tried laughing but it only made her cry more.

"No, it's just," Rogue shook her head, "I guess we just weren't right for one another ya know?"

"But that's like totally insane Rogue! You two were, well you were, you were in bed together! Like, naked!" Kitty said.

"Things change when you have sex Kitty. Remember that. And promise me something," Rogue reached out and took Kitty's hand, "Promise me that if you and Lance ever decide to, do anything, that you'll tell me the second he changes on you. I mean, I hope he doesn't but if he does, I wanna know. Got it?" Kitty nodded, looking down a moment.

"Does sex, like really do that to a person?" She asked a few minutes later.

"It changed Pietro." Rogue sighed, "But honestly, what do you have to worry about? It's Lance." Kitty looked down, a red tinge coming to her cheeks.

"Well," Kitty bit the inside of her cheek lightly. Rogue looked up to her.

"Oh Kitty, you didn't." She started.

"Now before you go all, motherly on me Rogue, just know that it was my choice." Kitty looked up to her, "I'm the one that told him I wanted to, and giving you and Pietro no credit it's not because we walked in on the two of you." Kitty smiled, "I love him. A lot." Rogue nodded a little, taking Kitty's hand she gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know you do." She smiled, "Alright," She laid down on her side, turned towards Kitty. "So spill. How'd you get the mighty Avalanche to fall?" Kitty grinned, biting her lower lip as she giggled a little and laid down next to Rogue, facing her.

"You sure you like, don't mind knowing?"

"Not at all. So spill, or I'll get Jean in here too and she can give me all the details." Kitty's eyes widened.

"Oh you wouldn't!" Rogue grinned.

"Tell, or I call her in here." Kitty shook her head, "Okay then, you better be ready. Jea-" Kitty quickly covered her mouth and Rogue immediately felt the pull of Kitty's powers. Moving her hand away she sat up, "Kitty, Kitty you like okay?"

"I'm fine Rogue." Kitty took a deep breath in and slowly smiled, "It's alright, I'm okay, just a little woozy." Slowly sitting up, Kitty shook her head, "Wow. If that's what it's like getting into your head, remind me not to anytime soon." Both girls laughed.

"Alright, well are you going to like tell me everything or not?" Rogue asked, laying back down. Kitty grinned.

"Well to be honest, I pretty much yelled at him." Rogue raised a brow.

"Yelled at him?" Kitty nodded.

"Yep, I told him to quite treating me like I was twelve, then when I mentioned Scott, he got a little annoyed." She smirked, "But I guess that's what started leading up to everything. I told him I loved him." She grinned, "And from there," Kitty sighed happily.

"And he just let you go home after?" Kitty grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh no." She blushed, "We took a shower and then we came back. He said he had to get a few errands done, so he dropped me off and told me that he'd call me later on tonight."

"Oh, it's on to phone sex then is it?" Kitty's jaw dropped and she smacked Rogue lightly on the arm.

"I so can't believe you just sai-" She paused, "What a minute, I can so believe you just said that!" Rogue started laughed and she shook her head.

"Please, you know I'm just kidding you." Rogue rested her head on her hand, sitting up a bit, "Now you need to take it slow. Alright?" She smiled, "Just know that you're one of the lucky ones, okay?"

"I know I am. And don't worry Rogue. Pietro will get what he deserves."

**Part Two:**

Pietro awoke slowly, groggy. He tried shaking his head, trying to open his eyes and see but he couldn't. He didn't understand it and when he tried moving, he knew his hands were tied down. Even with super speed, he couldn't break it, it was steel. He felt shitty to be blunt, and to be even more blunt, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"Who," He mumbled, "Who's here?"

"Well, I see you're finally awake. It's good to know that we can keep you tied down." Someone said. Pietro's eyesight was still groggy, all he could really see was outlines, but the person seemed almost petite.

"Rogue?" He asked quietly.

"Not quite." His eyesight cleared enough to see a smirk on Rogue's face, "But close enough." He frowned.

"Why do you have me tied up?" He blinked, "Can I ask why this is happening? You're not trying something kinky are you?"

"Not at all." Rogue slowly smiled and just as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared and turned into Mystique. Pietro's eyes flashed with anger as he quickly began struggling against his restraints.

"Now, now, we can't have you running off now can we?" Mystique slowly smiled, "Why, you haven't even had your medicine." Mystique raised a long needle, tapping the edge of the tube as she pushed the handle up, a clear liquid pulsed out. Guiding her hand towards his arm, Pietro began struggling even more.

"What the hell are you doing to be you stupid bitch? Wait till my father hears about this!" Mystique laughed slowly, leaning closer to him.

"Oh he already knows sweet little Quicksilver." Mystique smiles, "Now quite struggling, or this might hurt." Pietro glared, trying to move his legs.

"You're pathetic. You think that you can control me? I doubt it." He growled. He struggled even more until he felt the chains tighten, and hold him in place.

"Oh, but we already have my dear." She laughed, "Starting with your darling Rogue." Pietro felt his anger build up. He didn't like this woman to begin with and he really didn't like the fact that she messed with Rogue.

"What'd you do her? Try and convince her that it was you?" He smirked, "Fat-chance." Mystique shook her head.

"Oh no, you did that all on your own. I didn't have to do a single thing." Pointing to a screen over her shoulder, Mystique smirked, "See?" A tape played, showing Pietro and Rogue, arguing. Pietro watched intently, waiting for the yellow eyes to flash as the version of him walked away.

But they didn't. In fact, Pietro walked right back towards Mystique, who was standing off to the side.

"What'd you do you stupid bitch?" Pietro yelled.

"Be quiet now Pietro." A deep voice said, Pietro's eyes widened.

"Father?"


	14. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo. If I did, it wouldn't have ended! LOL

A/N: Wow, I know it's taken awhile to update but I've been back in school for a little while so I needed to take time for that. I hope you like this newest chapter and please, review. Thanks!

* * *

Rogue sighed as she walked through the halls of school. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she was keeping to herself, more than usual. She stared down towards the floor as she walked and refused to look around her. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Rogue! Hey Rogue!" Kurt said as he ran up towards her. Rogue turned her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kurt."

"Whoa. Is that any kind of greeting for your brother?" Rogue sighed, shaking her head.

"Look Kurt, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to be on my own." She sighed and looked away from him, "I want to just be able to go off and think to myself.

"That doesn't sound like you Rogue. You at least have time for your brother." He sighed, "What happened Rogue? You've been acting weird since Kitty told you that Pietro was missing." Kurt's eyes widened, "You're worried about that freak?" Rogue smirked.

"Kurt, he's not a freak. No more than any of us are…"

"What do you want to do with him? He's been nothing but an asshole to any of us. Besides that he's never once even gave an inkling that he cares about anyone but himself. Look at how he treats Wanda." Kurt accused. Rogue turned towards him.

"You don't know Pietro. It's just, different. And you forget Kurt that I was with the Brotherhood for a few months before I came to the X-Men. So if you'd just like to do me a favor and shut up. I'd appreciate it." Kurt raised a brow and looked towards her as Rogue started walking away.

"What the hell are you talking about Rogue?" He called after her. Rogue sighed and turned around.

"It means that I know more about Pietro Maximoff then you think I did." She walked back up to him, looking up at him, "He was there for me when I found out Mystique was our Mom. He was there for me before I left and betrayed the Brotherhood to come here to the X-Men."

"How could he be? He hates you." Rogue shook her head, looking down as her eyes slowly filled.

"No. He didn't hate me, he just thought I betrayed him and I did. But now, I'm not so sure. Now Kurt, just leave me alone okay?" She wiped her eyes, turning to rush towards the bathroom.

"Rogue."

"No Kurt. Just, let it go alright?" Kurt sighed, he reached out to touch her arm but Rogue quickly flinched away. Quickly she walked off, leaving Kurt all alone. When he looked up, she was already gone. He adjusted his bag and when he turned the frown on his face slowly disappeared as he saw Tabitha leaning up against his locker. He walked up towards her slowly, wrapping an arm around her as he kissed her cheek gently. She laughed a little.

"Hey Blue, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said, burying his face in her shoulder. Tabitha wrapped an arm around him and pushed his head up so she looked into his eyes.

"I know something's wrong."

"It's just Rogue. That's it."

"Just Rogue? She's kinda your sister, so it's a little more important than that. C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." Kurt sighed.

"Something is going on between her and Pietro. And it's something that I don't think I'm going to like. She's actually like, crying over him." Tabitha raised a brow.

"Well that's been obvious for awhile now."

"What?"

"You mean you haven't seen them acting like another couple around school these days?" When Kurt shook his head Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Okay, I know you're not that dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"Pietro and Rogue are like another Lance and Kitty. They're trying to hide their emotions but the more they try they keep getting pushed together. Hopefully, she finally got the idea into her head that it's okay to be with him."

"Why would she ever think that it's okay to be with him?" Kurt growled. "He's nothing more than a loser. He's part of the Brotherhood. He's scum." Tabitha moved back a little, pushing Kurt's arms off of her.

"He's what?"

"He's scum, and doesn't deserve to be near my sister."

"Oh. So because Pietro is a part of the Brotherhood and he's Magneto's son he's scum and doesn't deserve to be near your sister?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said."

"So, since I was a part of the Brotherhood and my father convinced me to steal money from the fair, I must be scum too. Therefore, I don't deserve to be near you." Kurt's eyes widened as Tabitha glared up at him accusingly.

"Wai-" He stopped, "I didn't say that, exactly." Tabitha raised a brow and shook her head.

"No Kurt, that's exactly what you said." She sighed, "I can't believe you. You're being so," She growled under her breath, "So damn hypocritical!"

"Why am I the one being hypocritical? All I did was say that I didn't want my sister hanging out with that, that freak." He sighed and looked down. He'd done what he swore he never would. For years he'd been called a freak and for years it was torture. And now he'd gone and called someone else a freak.

"You see Kurt?" He sighed and nodded, looking down.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I've gotta talk to Rogue. She's got to be pissed." Tabitha smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you think she's allowed to be?" Kurt nodded, "But give her time. That's all she needs is time."

* * *

Kitty waited anxiously as she sat on her bed by the phone. Lance had asked her if Pietro had been over recently and after she told him what happened between Rogue and Pietro, Lance had been surprised that none of the Brotherhood still hadn't heard a word from Pietro. Now, he was going back to the house and everywhere else trying to find Pietro and if he didn't, he was going to call her. Kitty didn't want him to call. Because honestly telling Rogue that Pietro might be missing, or in trouble, or even dead. She didn't want to think about it and she didn't even want to try to-

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Kitty said softly into the phone. She wasn't even sure that the person on the other end could hear her.

"Kitty?" Lance replied.

"Yeah, it's me Lance. Please tell me you're only calling to tell me you found him."

"Not exactly Pretty Kitty." Kitty took a deep breath.

"No Lance. Please."

"Kitty we can't find him." Lance said quietly.

"No Lance, I can't. You can't expect me to tell Rogue."

"Kitty, you're going to have to. I know that they're pissed off at one another but she deserves to know. She needs to know. Okay?" Kitty nodded but took a deep breath in as she looked down, knowing Lance couldn't see her moving her head.

"Okay."

"Let her know and I'll be there in a few minutes alright?"

"Okay Lance." Before either of them hung up, Kitty quickly cut in. "Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She heard his slight laughter, knowing there was a smile on the other end of the phone.

"I love you too Pretty Kitty." She smiled a little and hung up the phone. Slowly she ran her hands along her face, shaking her head as she pulled her legs up.

"How am I supposed to tell Rogue that Pietro's missing?"

"What?" Rogue said as she walked into the room.

* * *

Please review! Thanks again!


	15. Answers

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own X-Men Evolution or anything to do with it. If I did, it never would've ended. So take that.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took me forever to update but I hope it's worth the wait. Unfortunately I guess I lost some readers but that's alright. I'm going to continue writing it so it's not like it's going to stop. Hope you enjoy and please review. Reviews help me keep focused and I add quicker.

Much thanks to everyone who's reviewed I really appreciate it.

* * *

Pietro woke up groggy. Wait, no, he couldn't even see. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that his eyes were closed but thinking about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to see. The last thing Pietro saw was his father and Mystique, standing side by side as he was tied down. Yeah, he definitely knew that he didn't want to want to open his eyes.

"Is he awake yet?" A harsh voice asked. He knew immediately that it was his father.

"No, I've been keeping an eye on him. That serum we used to weaken him really knocked him out." Pietro couldn't help but groan aloud as he recognized Mystique's voice. What he really wanted to someone there that he could actually trust. But seeing as how that was highly doubtful, he continued to listen.

"Fine then. We'll give it a few more hours, then we proceed with what we need." Magneto looked towards his son that was chained to the bed and shook his head, "It should never have come to this, but he needs to be rebroken. He needs to know where his loyalties must lie. It is not with that pathetic excuse of a mutant group, the Brotherhood." Mystique looked down a moment, being reminded of her failings was not something she wanted to be told about everyday. He was right, they were pathetic and soon, they'd pay for betraying her.

"She could be used for our benefit Magneto." Mystique said softly, "You know, my daughter. Rogue." Pietro clenched his hands, making fists. Magneto smirked, raising a brow as he stared down at her.

"You really believe that? You think that she'd come willingly? After what you did to her?" Magneto laughed, "You truly don't know children Mystique. Especially your own." With a shake of his head, Magneto turned back to the metal table and smirked as he noticed the clenched fists of his son. Slowly, he moved his hand, raising the handcuffs around Pietro's wrists. Pietro winced as his arms were pulled above his head and he began to feel the stretch in his stomach. "Wake up Pietro. I know you're awake." Pietro fought it, his ribs and arms were burning. But he was going to hold on. He was going to hold on until he couldn't handle the extreme pain coursing through his ribs. He glared up towards Magneto.

"Fine asshole. I'm awake." Magneto slowly grinned and lowered his hand, still keeping Pietro's body stretched out just enough.

"Well done my son. You've truly grown to accept that this is your destiny." Pietro glared and looked up to him with a sneer on his face as he took a shallow breath in. He couldn't breath much faster or it'd hurt like hell.

"My destiny? No offense _Father_ but I'm not meant to be your bitch boy. It's no where in my destiny and you want to know something else? There is no such thing as destiny you stupid mother fu-" Magneto tightened his hold on his son and Pietro cried out in pain as he felt his body tighten.

"I swear Pietro. You really will not learn will you?" Magneto asked as he turned to Mystique and slowly she walked over towards him and turned into Rogue, running her hand along his face. "You should know, that when you have a powerful shapeshifter on your side that you have nothing that will block your complete and total take over." Pietro moved his face away from Mystique's hands as she changed back as he continued to take short shallow breaths. It was the slowest he'd ever had to do anything.

"Tell me something then." Pietro said, continuing to look at his father. "Are you going to do to me what you did to Wanda? Change all her memories?" Magneto laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, not at all Pietro. You're my son."

"Yeah, well that hasn't stopped you from hurting your family. Some father you are." Magneto frowned and looked down at his son. Reaching out, he touched his forehead and shook his head as he continued to stare down at the face that was once so loyal.

"What have I done to turn you against me?" He asked. Pietro couldn't see and didn't even want to know if it was sincere or not. When Magneto reached out to touch him again Pietro moved away quickly.

"Let's see. Was it before or after you left me and Wanda to fend for ourselves? Or after you changed my sister's memories." Magneto shook his head and looked down.

"How can you blame me for things you supported?" Pietro kept his jaw firm, refusing to talk as Magneto walked around him carefully. "Can you tell me, son, that you didn't support the idea of us being a family again?"

"A family? Yeah. I wanted that more than anything? But raping my sister of her memories and what you did to her?" Pietro growled, "I never wanted that."

"You didn't stop me Pietro."

"I was a kid." He exclaimed. Screaming out as Magneto stretched his arms higher up. "I was a damn kid and you took the one person I trusted most of all away from me. You took her from me. And then you made me believe it was because she was uncontrollable."

"She was."

"That doesn't mean that you had to convince me that it was the best thing for her to be locked up. Why didn't you teach her?" Pietro hissed through clenched teeth. Soon enough, he'd pass out.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to." Pietro tried laughing, totally not believing what his own father was saying. He shook his head.

"God you're so full of shit. You think that I'm going to believe that you did that to Wanda because you had no other alternative. Aren't you supposed to be the mighty Magneto?" The handcuffs loosened, Pietro felt his body immediately becoming sore and knowing that he would probably go through that again, he turned to his _supposed_ father. "You can try whatever you want but I will never stand by you again." Magneto looked down.

"Then it's a shame, that I am going to have to destroy you." Pietro closed his eyes and waited. Waited for more pain but almost cried out when it didn't come.

"Why?" He murmured. "Why do this to your own children?"

"Because Pietro. It's the basis of life. Only the strongest will survive." Magneto raised a needle again, tapping the side of the clear tube. "And you, I thought you were one of those, but you have succumbed to what many would call your ultimate failure." Pietro glared and gritted his teeth as he felt the needle slide under his skin.

"And what is that?"

"Falling, for the Rogue. Who will ultimately be your destruction." Before Pietro could reply, he felt his body grow weak and his heart was slowing down more than he had ever felt before. Before Pietro could repeat Rogue's name, he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Rogue stared at Kitty as she stood in the doorway of their room. She stalked in, slamming the door behind her as she kept her gaze centered on the girl who could've easily slipped through the walls to avoid her. But she knew Kitty wouldn't. Kitty looked back at her, wide eyed.

"What do you mean Kitty?" She asked quietly. "What's going on with Pietro?" She crossed her arms as she stood at the edge of the bed while Kitty held the phone against her shoulder.

"Uh, well, you see," Kitty started. Over the phone, Lance could be heard.

"Kitty. Kitty, don't say anything till I get there Kitty. I'll be right there." She heard the click but as she looked up at one of her closest friends Kitty sighed and looked down, putting the phone down.

"Rogue. Lance just told me. Apparently, Pietro hasn't been home." Rogue raised a brow and shrugged.

"So what does that have to do with me?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking towards Kitty.

"No, Rogue. Pietro like, hasn't been home in a couple days. Since your guys' fight. Maybe even before then." Rogue shook her head and sighed.

"He couldn't have been missing before. Remember? We had a fight." Kitty bit the inside of her cheek and looked down before looking back up at Rogue.

"Yeah, well that's where it turns like, a little freaky." She sighed and stood up, crossing her arms tightly as she started pacing back and forth. "See, Lance was talking to Pietro the night before and they had mentioned that they were going to do something for us." Rogue watched her carefully.

"Yeah. Pietro's mindset was on hurting me. So?" Kitty sighed.

"Well, Pietro mentioned going to the mall and getting you something. That afternoon. The day before you guys had your fight." She frowned, and turning to Rogue she was almost in tears. "Rogue he didn't come back. They didn't see him at all that night." Rogue stared at her a few moments.

"So that could mean he just stayed out and had a good time, then met up with me." Kitty shook her head.

"No Rogue. He didn't even stop by for clothes. And he was wearing different ones or you would've noticed. Right?" She asked softly. Rogue stared down at the comforter on the bed for a few moments.

"No. He was there. I know it was him. Don't give me this bullshit Kitty."

"Rogue, I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Besides that, have you like, ever known me to lie to you before? And why would Lance tell me something like that if it wasn't true?" Rogue shook her head.

"But it had to be him. Who else could it have been?" Before Kitty could answer, Lance swung the door open and rushed in, breathing heavily. When he looked between them he sighed, knowing that Kitty told Rogue everything. Except, he sighed and shook his head.

"Rogue. It's Mystique."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...and I hope to have another chapter up soon!


	16. Puzzles

Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. Stated this before. I just use them to keep myself from being bored and to amuse myself.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up please. Hehe. Now, here's the latest chapter. I hope you like it and sorry it took a little longer then I hoped. Enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

Rogue stared at Kitty for a moment. That's all she really could do. All she wanted to do in being honest with herself was deny the whole thing. There was no way that Pietro wasn't Pietro. She had touched him. She'd wanted to kiss him. And with her powers she'd know if it had been Mystique.

"Rogue. Do you want me to like, stay here? I can go call Lance to come and get us and we can go look for Pietro." Kitty said softly. Rogue turned towards Kitty again, she had been looking down and hadn't even realized it.

"I can touch him." Kitty raised a brow and looked towards Rogue a moment. She reached out to touch her shoulder but Rogue shifted away, shaking her head.

"Rogue, what are you talking about?"

"I don't understand how I could touch him still. He touched me. If it had been Mystique I would've known."

"Rogue, your powers have been on the way out when it came to Pietro. How could you have known?"

"No. Kitty, look." Rogue said, taking off her glove she reached out and touched Kitty for a brief second and both immediately felt the pull. When she pulled back she shuddered. "See? It's only with Pietro that my powers aren't affecting. They like, affect everyone else."

"So like you're saying that if it really had been Mystique then you would've yanked her powers?" Rogue nodded but Kitty frowned. "Then I'm like totally not getting this. I mean, if it wasn't Mystique." Rogue shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know." She said softly.

* * *

Mystique smirked as she watched carefully through the window. It was easy. That's all anyone could really say about it. It was hard not to brag about it. Not to break into that puny room that Xavier tried to call safe for his little mutant brats and show that daughter of hers what dear Moms powers had really become. Or just what Moms sheer brilliance had accomplished. She grinned slowly. Soon her and Magneto would have all the little brats and they'd know who was the more powerful mutant. Honestly, that's all it was going to take and they'd be side by side proving dominance over the pathetic humans.

"Poor little Rogue. So simple minded it's really bothering you." Mystique laughed a little. How hard could it really be to figure out what someone so close to you was capable of? Rogue had been a part of the Brotherhood, which is why Magneto ensured Mystique no harm, would come to her adopted daughter. And that's all Mystique cared about. Her attention shifted suddenly as she heard the familiar sound of a jeep.

A sneer appeared on her face.

Once again the idiotic blonde was hanging around her son. Kurt and Tabitha. It was sickening to Mystique that Kurt would actually find the booming personality of Tabitha so intriguing. She tilted her head as she watched the two of them. A small hug and a kiss. She rolled her eyes and quickly, with the beat of her wings she took off, disappearing to the rest of the world.

* * *

"Thanks for the pep talk Tab." Kurt said softly as he held her hand and they walked towards the Institute. He looked down as he remembered the conversation they had earlier. He had actually called Pietro a freak and in the process had hurt Tabitha. He didn't much care for the first one but Tabitha, she meant a lot to him.

"Hey, you know me Blue. Always willin' to help someone out. 'Sides you're kinda cute." She laughed a little and rested her head on his shoulder a moment. Glancing around she grinned slowly as she pulled him close to her and dragged him around the back of the house where she wrapped her arms around him. "Alright Blue, disguise off." Kurt raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Tabitha rolled her eyes and letting go of one hand around his neck, she pulled his arm up. Looking at his watch she looked between it and Kurt before turning the switch off on it. He looked down when his human-guise disappeared and with his blue three-fingered hands wrapped around her, his blue furry face stared back at her. He still wasn't exactly comfortable around her looking like that.

"Hey. Kurt." She said softly, lifting his chin up. It didn't bother Tabitha at all. In fact, he looked even cuter in her opinion. "I really wish you could learn to understand that I like you better like this."

"How can you like something that could be a scrub brush for your shoes?" Tabitha giggled a little and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"First off, I don't usually use anything on my shoes, and second of all. You're too soft and cuddly." She leaned closer, brushing her cheek against his as she hugged him tightly. "I like you for you Kurt. Not what you show everyone else."

"Yeah, well, tons of people say that but they don't think I see the cringes they make when I reach out and touch them."

"You know, some people just have to get used to it at first. I mean, you can't expect all the newbies to really just accept it. It's hard. But they will, because you won't treat them any differently because of their powers."

"I guess so." Tabitha sighed. She couldn't do much more than to try and prove to Kurt that people would accept him for him but it'd been so hard for him. She couldn't' even imagine what it must've been like. All she knew was that it was hard growing up as a 'mutant', and falling for someone was even more rare. That thought made her smile a bit. She had fallen for someone alright.

And his name was Kurt.

* * *

Lance paced back and forth at the Brotherhood home. He felt something was wrong because he hadn't heard from anyone. It was seriously bugging him because when he looked for Toad earlier, he hadn't been there. And then Fred, he didn't know where the big guy was but from the looks of the fridge, he hadn't been home since after school. Leaning against the wall he hit the back of his head against it before noticing the front door knob turning. He got ready in case it was a sneak attack, the ground moving just slightly.

"So everything went alright? That professor didn't hurt you or nothin' right? Everythin's all right?" Toad asked as he walked in.

"Yeah Todd, everything's fine. It's really been helping me to see Professor Xavie-, Lance." Wanda said softly as she walked in behind Todd. She tilted her head slightly as Lance finally let go, she knew something was wrong the minute she looked at his face. "Lance what is it?"

"Wanda. You've been seeing Professor Xavier?" Lance hissed, Wanda raised a brow and crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"I don't really think it's any of your business what I do. But yes, I have been. He's been helping me trying to regain my memory from when my father took them away. Todd's been going with me." Lance grabbed Todd by the shirt and Todd couldn't help but let out a quick scream as he was greeted with Lance's face in his.

"You've been taking her?" He growled.

"Yeah man." Todd tried breathing a bit as he tried pushing Lance's hands off of his shirt, "She asked me to. I figured it'd be better for one of us to go with her. She's stayin' with us yo. No need to freak out."

"Where were you two at?" Lance demanded. Wanda's brow furrowed and she glared towards Lance as she extended her hand.

"Let go of him or so help me Lance." Looking towards Wanda and knowing she was serious, Lance dropped Todd, making the usually agile on his feet teenager fall on his ass.

"Fine." Lance growled as Todd slowly stood up.

"Damn Lance. What's wrong yo?"

"Yeah, Lance, what exactly is your problem?" Wanda asked, hand still extended. Lance rolled his eyes and shoved his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he began moving back and forth as he sighed.

"Pietro's missing and I haven't seen Blob since yesterday." Wanda's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Pietro's missing?"

"I mean what I said. Pietro is missing. Has been for a few days now after he and Rogue got into it and he called her things. Like a whore. And Fred, he caught a ride with me yesterday morning for school and I haven't seen him since." Wanda looked down and her jaw locked.

"It's Magneto." Lance and Todd turned to her, Lance had a brow raised.

"How do you know?"

"Because. He's been planning for something that involved Pietro and I. When he couldn't get me, he probably decided to go after him." She sighed, "Rogue. You said they fought Lance?"

"Uh, yeah, she's been crying about it since three days ago when he said that shit to her, damn asshole." Wanda shook her head.

"That can't be."

"Why is that Wanda?" Lance asked, crossing his arms.

"Because Pietro was with me. We had planned on a brother and sister thing. We went over to the lake." Lance sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They touched Wanda. It had to be him! Pietro's the only one Rogue can actually touch now. Don't ask me how but Kitty and I found out, again, don't ask me how!"

"No, it can't be. I swear he was with me." Wanda replied. Lance groaned and sat down on the stairs.

"How Wanda? How could Pietro be with you and with Rogue, at the same time, mind you and he still be able to touch her?" Wanda sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Mystique. We all know she's not dead and if Magneto has anything to do with it, she would too."

"But how could Mystique touch Rogue sugarmuffin?" Todd cut in. Wanda frowned and sighed a bit as she looked down, biting her lip.

"I don't know. Maybe it was something, she could've done something." Wanda said, her hand down she started moving back and forth.

"Again, how Wanda? How could Mystique pull that off?"

"Because she was wearing something that protected her skin."

Wanda, Todd and Lance's heads shot up as they looked towards the door. Neither noticed that the door had opened. All three stared in disbelief at the person who stood in the doorway.

"Goggleboy?"


	17. Numb

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, but today's my birthday, how about the WB gives them to me? No? Okay. Fine

**A/N:** So sorry this took me forever to add to! I had a huge block and I just got over it because I forced myself to write. I think I'm going to do that more often. Please review and I hope I haven't lost anyone. But anyways, in honor of my birthday, lol, here you go!

* * *

Lance, Todd and Wanda stood there, staring at the doorway, their mouths dropped open. In the doorway stood Scott, his arms crossed over his chest with Jean standing right behind him. Lance slowly raised his hand and shook his head. 

"No. No way are you coming in here and telling me that you figured out everything." Lance growled. "Get out."

"Lanc-" Jean started.

"I said, get out. Did you not understand me the first time?" Lance said again, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I heard you." Scott smirked, "But the fact is you need me." Lance looked towards Scott, brows raised as he smiled and started laughing. Todd and Wanda looked at one another and then back towards Lance.

"I need you?" He questioned, "You're saying that I need you?" When Scott started nodded, Lance grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall, causing his head to bounce back and forth a moment. "You listen to me Scott Summers, I will never need you or your damn little posse. You understand that?"

"Lance. Let him go." Jean cut in.

"You shut up." Lance said, "I don't see you ever defending any of my gang when he starts goin' off on us." Jean frowned and crossed her arms as she looked towards the two of them.

"You're right. I didn't help you when I should've, but slamming Scott against a wall and not paying any attention to what he has to say is going to do any good if you want to find Pietro." Lance sighed, loosening his grip on Scott's shirt before he turned to Jean.

"Listen, I don't really care what either of you have to say to me or to anyone else. I've tried and tried to get you to accept me, hell, I even joined your damn little X-Men, but still, nothing I do seems to change your opinion on me. Not even when I started dating Kitty did you give a damn. Why listen to you now?" Lance said, letting go of Scott.

"Because this is something that involves both sides." Jean murmured. "You said yourself Lance, something is wrong because Pietro's not around. And to be honest, I'm worried about Rogue."

"And you? What's in it for you Goggles?"

"Look, I really don't care if you want to listen to me or not. Fact is – Pietro's missing and if Mystique and Magneto have something to do with it, it involves the X-Men." Scott replied.

"And why the hell does it involve you Scott?" Lance argued, "You're not the one who's lost a team member."

"No. But if we don't do something, we might just lose Rogue and then Kurt goes to."

"So you're only interested in saving your own damn ass team." Lance growled.

"Would you stop for one second and listen to yourself Lance?" Wanda cut in. "My brother is missing, his girlfriend is worried sick and because of your stubbornness we might not be able to find him." Wanda crossed her arms, walking to Scott's side. "And that's something that I'm not willing to risk."

"Yeah, me neither, Yo." Todd said, walking towards Wanda before he looked towards Lance, "Look man, we gotta do something and doing something doesn't involve standing here. We teamed up with them once, we can do it again man. What's it gonna hurt?" Lance looked towards his two friends and looked back down towards the floor.

'_What could it hurt?'_ He thought. It could only make their group non-existent. Lance always had the fear that one day, they would team up with the X-Men again and then from that moment on, the Brotherhood would no longer exist. Then again, Kitty always teased Lance of being paranoid.

"What do you know?" Lance murmured.

Rogue sighed as she stared out the window of the Institute. It was nerve racking just sitting there and not doing anything. She should be out there searching for Pietro, but before she could even move towards the door Lance had come in and talked with her and Kitty. Kitty then suggested telling Jean, who told Scott.

Then they scanned her memories, using Jean's powers.

That's how they knew that Mystique had been tricking her all along. Putting that together with what Lance had to say, it was only a matter of time before they realized that Pietro was missing.

Now all they had to do was find him.

* * *

Tabitha grinned as she walked through the gardens of the Institute, hands in her pockets as she danced to the latest song blasting from her headphones. She wasn't one to really listen to one specific type of music so it only seemed to fit that today was country. She laughed as she started singing along. 

"Well I'm an eight ball shootin', double fistin' drinkin' son of a gun. I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch them little boys come undone." Laughing as she walked along the small wall that surrounded the pool she let the corner of her lip curl up as she saw Kurt lying next to the pool. What he was doing there she didn't really care. Time to have some fun.

Ducking behind the bushes, Tabitha created a small explosive and she rolled it Kurt's way, tossing it just hard enough for it to land in the water.

Boom.

"Tabitha." Kurt yelled out as the huge wave of water smacked him right on the chair he laid on. Tabitha grinned as she stood up and kept dancing a little as she walked up towards Kurt.

"You know I'm here for the party," She sang, "And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out. Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some, I'm here." She trailed off before she leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly. "Heya Blue."

Kurt sighed a little and tried drying off a little as he rung his shirt out. Looking towards Tabitha he smiled a little as she took her headphones off only long enough for him to hear the tail end of the song she was listening to. "Hey Tabs." He murmured. Tabitha frowned.

"What's wrong Blue?" Kurt shrugged slowly as he watched her carefully. He grinned as he noticed Tabitha taking her CD player off and placing it to the side as she walked closer towards him.

"Oh nothing." He said softly. Just as Tabitha got close enough, Kurt looked up to her with an evil grin on his face as he grabbed her and jumped into the pool.

With Tabitha fully clothed.

* * *

Xavier sat in his office as he looked out the window, seeing Tabitha and Kurt getting along so well brought a smile to his face. He didn't even turn as the door opened and Logan and Ororo walked into the room. He sighed as he didn't bother turning around, knowing exactly what both were going to say. 

"They got him didn't they." He said softly, turning his chair to meet their gazes, Xavier rested his arms on the sides and put his hands together, his fingers resting against his mouth. Logan crossed his arms as he leaned against the table.

"Yeah Charles, they got him." Logan growled, "Course I don't know what you're wanting to do about this. Those kids have already gotten themselves together to figure out how to get him out." Ororo sighed.

"They've already tried using Cerebro." She added as she sat down, her hands rubbing together.

"I know." Xavier said softly, "I don't think there's anything we can do that hasn't already been done. Besides, I know that the students here will want to prove themselves, maybe this is their opportunity."

"Charles, how do you expect us to sit here and not do anything? Those are our students out there." Ororo cut in, her gaze set on him. Xavier sighed.

"If there was a way for us to do something, I would've tried to stop this from happening. The point is, we knew this day was going to come. We knew that Magneto was going to try and divide the fight completely in half. Now, it's up to our students, and the Brotherhood to really decide what side they're on."

"Do you have an clue as to how bad that sounds Charles? You're sending them out to fight Magneto dammit." Logan slammed his hand against the desk, causing Ororo to jump slightly.

"And I know that Logan. I wouldn't have allowed things to happen this way if I could've figured out another way. You, of all people, know that." Logan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Point is Charles, this is going to either break everyone or it's going to create one hell of a team."

"We're going to have to see then. In the meantime, we can just keep tabs on them, make sure that they don't do anything that could hurt anyone involved, especially themselves."

"How are we going to manage that without getting completely involved Charles?" Ororo asked as she pushed her hair from her worried face.

"Simple. Watching them."

* * *

Pietro felt his body and he felt every cut that tried healing, every bruise, and every broken bone. He knew that he had been in a battle. What happened in that battle – he had no idea. He just knew that his body felt like it was on fire and his super speed ability wasn't making the healing go any faster then it could. There was nothing more that he wanted at the moment then to just go back to sleep. 

Except Rogue.

He'd been thinking about her. Dreaming about her if he could remember half the shit he'd been through. Whatever Magneto and Mystique had been doing to him, he knew that it was affecting his memory. But Rogue always remained constant in his mind. She'd come for him.

It was only a matter of time before she'd burst through those doors, wherever they were, with her stupid little X-Men team and she'd unlock the chains that held him down and she'd take him home.

Rogue would take care of him.

"Ah, you're awake." Pietro closed his eyes before he turned to look back at Mystique. It was hard for him to imagine Kurt coming from the thing that stood in front of him. She didn't even have a heart, it amazed him that she was still kicking. The old bitch.

"Yeah, so what? You gonna beat me a bit more and then leave me to rot?"

"Maybe." Mystique laughed a little and shook her head. "But then again, your father wouldn't approve of that. And I wouldn't want to disappoint him." She murmured, picking up another needle. "Just a few more of these, and you'll be ours Pietro."

He felt the needle slip under his skin and as he did, he shut his eyes and murmured under his breath.

"She'll come for me."

* * *

Remember to review please, lol. 


End file.
